Equestria Teens Season 6
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: After returning from their respective honey moons, the gang rejoins and resume their lives at Canterlot, however that's disturbed by the arrival of a very familiar video game character who takes control of the entire town and the arrival of a living car. Can our heroes save the town from this "enigma" and solve the "riddle" of his arrival? And what adventures will the car give?
1. Returning Home

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 6**

Episode 1: Returning Home

(It opens as Doug and Twilight arrive at a house designed like a library with Doug's stuff after their honeymoon.)

Twilight: Okay, and now for the fun part! Reorganizing everything to accommodate all our things!  
Doug: Right! ... Where should my books go?  
Twilight: Okay, let's see, sci-fi, fantasy, adventure... The loosely fitted shelf over there.

(The books go in.)

Twilight: Now, your Xbox and the TV...  
Doug: Ooh, how about our bedroom?!  
Twilight: ... Okay.  
Doug: Even better, Aunt Linda and Uncle Al gave us the Wii from their house as a wedding present, and dishes. Oh, and a lot of popcorn. Maybe we could have a movie night once we're settled in!  
Twilight: Okay to all that, but first...  
Doug: Oh, right.

(Doug pulls out his book case filled with DVDs.)

Doug: Where should I put it?  
Twilight: ... Shouldn't you have left that in the old apartment and waited for a mover?  
Doug: Oh, It'll be fine.  
Twilight: ... Oh... Okay, anything else?  
Doug: My futon!

(Doug pulls out his futon and holds it up.)

Twilight: Okay, ooh... It may be comfortable setting it next to the free wall for leisurely reading.  
Doug: Sounds great.

(Doug does so.)

Twilight: Huh. That was easier than I thought.  
Doug: Yay, movie time!  
Twilight (sighing): Alright.  
Doug: Let's watch Follow Me Boys!  
Twilight: What's that about?

(Cut to later as their on their bed watching.)

Twilight: Aw, that's sweet.  
Spike: You guys still up.  
Doug: Hey Spike, buddy.  
Spike: Hey Doug.

(They shake and go back to the bed.)

Doug: Ooh! This gives me an idea!

(Doug puts in Mary Poppins as Lucky hops up.)

Spike: Hey little guy.  
Lucky: Spike!  
Twilight: Holy cow, he can talk!  
Doug: Why wouldn't he? He has Brian's soul in him ala Aang after all.  
Twilight: ... Point taken.

(Cut to later as Twilight and Doug are asleep, cuddling each other.)

The End.


	2. Animal Care

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 6**

Episode 2: Animal Care

(It opens at Fluttershy and Rob's cottage as the two are walking around, feeding the various animals.)

Rob: You know Fluttershy, we could run a fine pet shop if we ever needed some extra money.  
Fluttershy: Well maybe, but I think it's better to just give an animal a good home, like Tank and Rainbow Dash.  
Rob: I know. Just a thought.

(Angel Bunny comes up as Rob plops down a carrot.)

Rob: Here ya go.

(Angel kicks it at Rob's face.)

Rob: Hey!  
Fluttershy: Come on, Angel. It's lunch time.

(Angel nods and has the carrot.)

Rob: How do you do that?  
Fluttershy: Do what?  
Rob: Get that little demon in rabbit form to do something?  
Fluttershy: Oh, Angel's just getting used to you, dear.  
Rob: Yeah, well you better get used to me 'cause I'm here to stay, and I brought a dragon disguised as a cat with me.  
Roger: Leave me out of this. That little rabbit's nuts, man!

(Angel yawns.)

Rob: Mm! ... Come on Fluttershy, let's go play Batman Arkham City on my PS3!  
Fluttershy: ... Isn't that one player?  
Rob: We'll switch around.

(Angel hops up and down.)

Rob: ... Fine, but it was my idea, so I get to go first.

(Angel nods as they head in.)

Fluttershy: Roger, would you like to join us?  
Roger: Eh. Why not?

The End.


	3. Enigma

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 6**

Episode 3: Enigma

(It opens with Twilight and Doug playing Arkham City in the Holodeck as they're at the point where they defeat the Riddler as he's walking around with the helmet and the track.)

Doug: Well that was fun.  
Twilight: Yeah, but I wish it could be made a bit more challenging.  
Doug: I've got it. T'Mar?  
T'Mar: Online.  
Doug: I was wondering if you could amplify Riddler's AI, so that he'd be a match for Twilight.  
T'Mar: Confirmed.  
Doug: Okay. Let's try some Riddler stuff to check it out.

(Cut to Arkham Origins as they arrive at the first comm tower as Enigma blinks.)

Enigma: Hm. Interesting. I feel like I've got a new lease on life. I feel like a new man... So to speak.

(Cut to the two hacking into the first tower as the shadowed Enigma appears.)

Enigma: Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Halbeisen. So good to see you.  
Doug: ... How do you know that name?  
Enigma: All your questions will be answered in my HQ. Feel free to drop in for a visit.

(They arrive at the elevator as it heads down.)

Enigma (VO): I must say you two did a fantastic job. I've got a new lease on life.  
Doug: Oh great. I pulled a TNG Moriarty.  
Enigma: Ah yes. The computer program given sentience.

(The door opens as Enigma's there.)

Enigma: As you can see, I've grown beyond those three little games of yours, Mr. and Mrs. Halbeisen. Whatever I was when this began, I have grown.  
Twilight: This is impossible. You're just the image of a character created in the forties. You can't-  
Enigma: Can't? Is the definition of life contradictory to the term, "I think, therefore I am"?  
Twilight: Well... I guess it's possible.  
Enigma: It's more than possible. Trust me when I say that I'm not that evil character anymore. I have changed. I am alive. Now, how about giving me a tour of the fine vessel I'm on.  
Doug: We can't. In the real world, you'd have no substance.  
Enigma: Oh please. I highly doubt you don't have something.

(Doug pulls out a spare mobile emitter.)

Doug: I'll give this to you... If you promise never to actually harm a living person.  
Enigma: Elementary, my dear Doug.

(Doug hands the emitter to Enigma as he puts it on and walks out of the deck, and he dances around.)

Enigma: Haha! Now, the tour?  
Doug: Hey Insano, we've got a code Doctor on our hands.  
Insano: I'll be right there!

(Insano runs up as he looks at him.)

Insano: Holy cow. When hologram AI malfunctions, it does it well! Nehahaha!  
Enigma: So, I suppose some psychiatric tests are in order?  
Doug: It'd be dumb of us not to make sure you were lying about having changed.

(Cut to a room as Enigma is talking to Rarity.)

Rarity: Now, Mr. Nigma... Nashton... Whatever. I overlooked the Riddler tapes from Arkham Asylum to get a lock on your backstory, and since it's still happened from your perspective-  
Enigma: You wish to make sure it's not my defining trait.  
Rarity: Exactly.  
Enigma: Well since you know about the Asylum tapes, you know how my father hated me, and that I cheated at a logic problem to prove him wrong. Trust me that when I say, madam, that if, by your good will, I get out of this ship, I will definitely be a changed man. A man without any grudges or insane plans. Now... My fate is in your hands, Mrs. Brown. As perhaps it always was.

(Rarity looks at him and blinks.)

Rarity: Well... That's a lot of pressure on me. Well, you do seem perfectly rational and able to differentiate between fiction and reality. I guess you're good to go.  
Enigma: Thank you, Mrs. Brown. I promise you won't regret it.

(Enigma walks out as everyone's outside.)

Enigma: Say hello to a new friend of yours, Edward Nashton. And you are, madam?  
Fluttershy: Um... I'm Fluttershy.  
Enigma: Pleasure to make your acquaintance.  
Rob: Hey back off, pal. She's spoken for.  
Enigma: Ah yes. And you are the lucky man named...  
Rob: Rob Bugie.  
Enigma: Pleasure, and Mrs. Brown's husband. I presume.  
John: Yes, John Brown.  
Applejack: Well, let's get him down ta Earth like we promised.  
Chris: Yeah.  
Enigma: So, any of you lovely ladies not spoken for?  
Pinkie: Me and Rainbow Dash aren't.  
Enigma: Well, then would you two mind showing me around?

(Cut to Canterlot as Enigma looks around, and everyone's looking at him like he's a famous actor retiring to the town, or a paroled embezzler.)

Enigma: There's so much for me to learn. I hardly know where to start.  
Pinkie: Ooh, my daddy's a navy major. He can help you out.  
Enigma: Splendid. Well, I guess I better go find some employment opportunities.  
Rainbow Dash (jokingly): Just don't do anything malicious. We might have to throw the book at you.  
Enigma (chuckling): Don't worry, Miss Dash. My past is a fiction, created by various writers throughout the past sixty-eight years. See you in a bit.

(Enigma walks up to a radio station. Cut to later that day as Doug lays in a call to Uncle Al and Aunt Linda about something to do over Christmas when his phone isn't even able to turn on.)

Doug: That's weird. I know I charged it.  
Twilight: Hey, the computer's fussing up.  
Doug: T'Mar, report. T'Mar? It's even messing with the communication re- Twilight, we are all fools.  
Twilight: Huh?  
Doug: Enigma never got rehabilitated. It was a scheme to pull us into some puzzle and basically trapping us in it by cutting us off. Get everyone together the old fashioned way.

(Spike comes up.)

Spike: Hey guess what? I finally found the couch that went missing.  
Twilight: Spike, that was over five years ago.  
Spike: Yeah. It turned out I sent it to this pawn shop I was reading about when I sneezed.  
Twilight: ... Spike, you're a genius!  
Spike: Huh?

(Twilight makes five copies of the same message, "Meet at the library." She then gives one to Spike.)

Twilight: Think about Rarity and breathe on it.

(Spike does so as it disappears.)

Twilight: Now do the same with this one but think of Applejack.  
Spike: ... I think I see where you're going with this.

(Cut to the gang at the library.)

Applejack: What in tarnation is going on 'round here?!  
Doug: Enigma's responsible.  
Pinkie: Ooh, so that's why he went to the radio station.  
Doug: That's why. We're gonna have to suit up.  
Rob: As who?

(Doug pulls out several hero outfits from DC and Marvel.)

Doug: You fight fire with fire. You fight supervillains as superheroes.

(Pinkie dresses up as Hawkeye, Fluttershy dresses up as Miss Martian, Rarity dresses up as Iron Girl, Rainbow Dash dresses up as Sif, Applejack dresses up as Black Canary, Twilight dresses up as Wonder Woman, John dresses up as Iron Man, Chris dresses up as Green Arrow, Rob dresses up as Captain America, and Doug dresses up as Batman.)

Doug: Let's get up there.

(They begin climbing the tower as they see several guards there.)

Doug: I've got this.

(Doug fires the Batclaw at one and pulls him down as he's knocked out, as Rob takes the others out with the shield as they arrive where Enigma is.)

Enigma: Ah, so you figured out my little game.  
Doug: We're not here to play games, Enigma. We'll give you this one chance. Turn off your control of this tower, or we'll turn that emitter off and terminate your program.  
Enigma: Direct, I like it. Well, you did make me to be a match for you, and I'm MORE than a match for you.  
Doug: We'll see.

(The gang charges and goes for the relay as Enigma snaps his fingers, and it's protected.)

Enigma: Oh darn. It seems I've rigged it, so that you'll have to take me out.  
Applejack: Gladly!

(Applejack shoots an arrow at the emitter, but it just misses.)

Enigma: Oh please.

(Chris runs up behind and grabs the emitter off of him while he's distracted.)

Enigma: No! NO!

(Enigma turns off as Doug frees the network as they teleport to the Harbinger.)

Doug: T'Mar, terminate the program in this emitter.  
T'Mar: Confirmed.

(They walk out as the green light glows but quickly fades as the camera lingers on the Emitter.)

The End?


	4. Chris vs Rob

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 6**

Episode 4: Chris vs. Rob

(It opens at a camping trip near the Everfree Forest as Rainbow Dash is telling the story of the Headless Horseman to everybody as Chris is actually the most nervous when Rob comes behind Chris.)

Rob: Hey Chris-  
Chris: MOMMY!

(Chris backhands Rob in the eye.)

Rob: OH GOD, MY EYE!  
Chris: Oh dude, I'm so sorry. I thought it was the Headless Horseman!  
Rob: The Headless Horseman isn't real anymore, you idiot!  
Fluttershy: Come on, Rob. We better get you to the hospital.

(Cut to the next day at Sweet Apple Acres as Chris is applebucking with Applejack as his mind's away.)

Applejack: Come on now, Chris. I'm sure Rob knows it was an accident.  
Chris: Yeah, I just wish I could make it right... Hey, I know!

(Rob comes up with an eye-patch.)

Chris: Rob, I'm so sorry! As a condolence, I want you to punch me in the face.  
Rob: Dude, I'm not punching you in the face.  
Chris: Come on, I feel really bad, and it's the only way to make things right.  
Rob: Chris, I-  
Chris: Please?  
Rob: Chris-  
Chris: C'mon!  
Rob: Alright, fine!

(Rob moves to punch him as Chris chickens out and ducks, making Rob punches the barn, breaking his hand.)

Rob: AHH!  
Chris: Holy smokes, dude! I'm so sorry!  
Rob: Why did you duck?!  
Chris: I'm sorry! It was a reflex! When a fist comes at you, you duck! Watch.

(Chris punches Rob in the face again.)

Rob: AH! MY EYE! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!  
Chris: What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you? Why didn't you duck?!  
Applejack: Uh fellas, maybe we should discuss this on the way to the hospital.  
Chris: Yeah, and maybe while we're there, they can check Rob's reflexes or something.

(Cut to later as Chris and Applejack brings Rob back to the farm with his hand in a cast as he now has another eye-patch.)

Doug: Oh geez. This hasn't been your week.  
Rob: Shut up.  
Twilight: Yeash Chris, you've totaled Rob.  
Chris: I know; it's so bad! Hey Doug, please tell me you'd duck if a guy did this.

(Chris gets ready to punch.)

Doug: Chris, no!

(Doug ducks as he accidentally hits Rob in the back of the head, knocking him out.)

Doug: ... I think you gave him a concussion.  
Chris: Oh man! Oh man!  
Applejack: Uh... Sugar Cube, how about we get back to applebuckin' while the others take him to the hospital. I don't think Rob'll be happy ta see ya when he wakes up.  
Chris: Yes dear.

(Cut to Rob in a hospital bed with his head wrapped in bandages as he's gritting his teeth.)

Fluttershy: Now dear, I know you're angry, but Chris didn't mean to hurt you.

(Pan back to reveal that he's using his hands to choke Chris.)

Fluttershy: But you really need to stop choking Chris.

(Rob let's go.)

Chris: Um... Enjoy the gift.

(Chris rushes off as Rob feels a present on his lap.)

Fluttershy: Aw, wasn't that sweet? Why don't you open it, Rob?  
Rob: I don't wanna.  
Fluttershy: Now Rob, Chris has been bending over backwards trying to apologize.  
Rob: Fine. Fine.

(Rob opens the package, but he can't see what's inside thanks to the eye patches, but Fluttershy sees an apple tart.)

Fluttershy: Aw... Applejack and Chris made you an apple tart. Your favorite. Well how about you have some.  
Rob: No way. I'm not being fed like a baby by my wife.

(Fluttershy takes a piece of tart to Rob's mouth.)

Fluttershy: Come on, open up, Rob.  
Rob (childlike): No!  
Fluttershy: Now Rob, you're going to eat this now.  
Rob (groaning): Yes dear.

(Fluttershy feeds him like a baby as he groans at his circumstances. Twilight comes in.)

Twilight: Hey Rob, I talked to the doctor. You'll be out in a week... Or two... Or three considering your concussion.

(Rob groans.)

The End.


	5. At the Carousel

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 6**

Episode 5: At the Carousel

(It opens at Rarity's house, made into the Carousel Boutique as John and Rarity wake up.)

John: Morning dear. I must say, rather nicer waking up here than when the Doug, Mote, and I lived together.  
Rarity: Well of course, dear. Now, I believe you have that magic show soon.  
John: Indeed.

(They head down as Sweetie Belle's at the stove, making something.)

Rarity: Well Sweetie Belle, what would that be?  
Sweetie Belle: A breakfast for my big sister, and my new big brother.

(She brings out smiley face eggs and bacon with pancakes.)

Rarity: Oh, lovely, Sweetie Belle. I must say you're cooking's improved quite well.  
Sweetie Belle: Yeah. Hey John, are you gonna do that exploding piñata trick again?  
John: Actually, I figured on trying some escape artistry.  
Sweetie Belle: What's that?  
John: Okay, you and your sister are going to chain me up and lock me in a chest, and I'll escape.  
Sweetie Belle: Ooh... Oh, did you hear the story about the bear and the travelers?  
John: Yes. You told us about it the day you came back from class.  
Sweetie Belle: Oh yeah.

(Cut to the stage as everybody is there.)

John: Ladies and gentlemen, I, John Brown, am about to attempt to enter the world of escape artistry. In which my lovely wife and assistant, Rarity, who also made this lovely outfit, will bind me in metal chains.  
Rarity: Hello all.  
Pinkie: Hi Rarity!

(Rarity does so.)

John: Next, I shall be placed in this unprepared wooden chest, and once inside, I shall attempt to escape the chains and the chest without breaking either. Impossible, I can hear some of you say? We shall see.

(He's placed in the chest. Eventually, it opens from the inside, and he comes out with the chains in perfect condition as everybody cheers.)

John: Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you very much.

(Everyone cheers.)

John: Also, for those in need of a new outfit or anything of the sort, please drop by the Carousel Boutique to the right of the stage.

(The whole crowd goes in as Rarity leads the way, calmly.)

Rarity: Thank you dear.  
John: Anytime.

The End.


	6. The Wrath of Nightmare Moon

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 6**

Episode 6: The Wrath of Nightmare Moon

(It opens as everyone's relaxing when the power goes out again.)

Rob: Seriously?! Again?! You could set your frigging calendar with how often we have power outages in our neighborhood!  
Doug: Well, I might as well tell you about what happened to the people of the Starship Enterprise after V'Ger. Behold... The Wrath of-

BLACK

In the 23rd century...

(It opens on the Bridge of the Enterprise as everybody now wears the TOS movie uniforms. Twilight is at the science post, Derpy's at communications, and Fluttershy is at the helm.)

Rarity (VO): Captain's log, Stardate 8130.3... I think. Wait, is it March 3rd or March 4th? Anyway, the Starship Enterprise is on a training mission to Gamma Hydra. Section 14, coordinates 22-87-4. Approaching Neutral Zone, all systems normal and functioning.  
Applejack: Uh, beg pardon, but is a training mission really safe when we're doing it at the border we share with the Klingons?!  
Rarity: Oh, pish-posh. Mr. Fluttershy, plot a course to avoid the Neutral Zone.  
Fluttershy: Um... Okay.  
Derpy: Hey Captain Rarity! I've got something!  
Voice (statically): This is the Kobayashi Maru! We have hit a space mine and drifted into the Neutral Zone. Life support failing! Need help!  
Rarity: How many people are on that ship?  
Derpy: Three hundred.  
Rarity: ... Mr. Fluttershy, change course into the Neutral Zone.  
Fluttershy: Um... Captain... If we do that, won't we be violating the treaty and getting the big scary Klingons mad at us?  
Rarity: I am well aware, Fluttershy, but we can't just leave them there. That'd just be mean.

(They head into the Zone as three Klingon Battle Cruisers decloak and fire torpedoes.)

Rarity: Battle stations! Raise shields! Take evasive action!

(They're hit as it takes out Fluttershy. Applejack goes to check on her, but she's taken out as well. Eventually, the ship is fried as Rarity goes to the communicator.)

Rarity: All hands, evacuate the ship. This is not a drill.

(The lights go out as a door opens to reveal a blue light as Rainbow Dash comes out.)

Rarity: Any suggestions, Admiral?  
Rainbow Dash: Prayer Mr. Rarity. The Klingons don't take prisoners.  
Rarity: But what about that time they took you prisoner on Organia?  
Rainbow Dash: ... Shut up.

(She goes to Applejack.)

Rainbow Dash: Physician, heal thyself.  
Applejack: Is that all ya have ta say? What about my performance?  
Rainbow Dash: I'm not a drama critic.

(Twilight picks herself up.)

Twilight: Cadets, to the briefing room.

(They head out, except for Rarity.)

Rarity: Permission to speak freely, sir.  
Rainbow Dash: Permission granted.  
Rarity: I don't feel this was a fair test of my command abilities. There was no way to win.  
Rainbow Dash: A no win situation is a possibility every commander may face. Has that ever occurred to you?  
Rarity: No sir, it has not.  
Rainbow: How we deal with death is at least as important as how we deal with life, wouldn't you say?  
Rarity: Yes sir.  
Applejack: Beg pardon Admiral, but wouldn't it make more sense to just give the Enterprise a more experienced crew again?  
Rainbow Dash: Galloping around the cosmos is a game for the young, Doctor.  
Derpy: What's she mean by that?

(Cut to outside the training room to reveal that they're on Earth at Starfleet Academy as Twilight waits for Rainbow Dash as she's holding a book.)

Rainbow Dash: Twilight? Aren't you dead?

(Twilight raises an eyebrow.)

Rainbow Dash: By the way, thanks for this book. "A Tale of Two Cities".  
Twilight: It's a first edition for your antique collection as a birthday present.  
Rainbow Dash: Definitely.  
Twilight: May I also inquire as to your assessment of the trainees' handling of the Kobayashi Maru?  
Rainbow Dash: As good as can be expected.  
Twilight: Interesting, given how you took the test three times, with your third attempt being... Shall we say... Controversial.

(Cut to Rainbow Dash's apartment as she's reading, holding the book a long way off, as the doorbell rings, and Rainbow Dash answers it.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey Applejack, what brings you here?  
Applejack: A friendly tip. Beware doctors bearing gifts.

(She gives Rainbow Dash a bottle of blue liquid.)

Rainbow Dash: Romulan Cider. Why Applejack, you know this is illegal.  
Applejack: I only use it for medicinal purposes. Like after paying alimony. Also, I got ya more antiques for your collection. They're over four hundred years old.

(She hands Rainbow Dash a pair of glasses.)

Applejack: They're for your eyes. For most patients with far sightedness these days, I just prescribe Retinox Five.  
Rainbow Dash: I'm allergic to Retinox Five.  
Applejack: Exactly. Happy fiftieth, Rainbow.  
Rainbow Dash (unenthusiastically): Thanks.  
Applejack (groaning): Oh... Dang it, Rainbow. Everyone has birthdays. Why are we treating yours like a funeral?!  
Rainbow Dash: I don't want to be lectured right now, Applejack.  
Applejack: Rainbow, this aint about age. It's about piloting a desk when ya wanna pilot the Enterprise! ... Rainbow, I'm your doctor, and I'm your friend. Get back your command. Get it back before ya become like your collection. Before ya really do become old.

(Cut to a ship called the Reliant.)

Applebloom (VO): Starship log, Stardate 8130.4... I think. We really need an easier way ta do this. Log entry by First Officer Applebloom. Starship Reliant on orbital approach to Ceti Alpha VI in connection with Project Genesis. We are continuing our search for a lifeless planet that will satisfy the requirements of a test site for the Genesis experiments. This is the sixteenth planet we have visited. So far, no success.

(Cut to inside as Applebloom's captain is John.)

Applebloom: Hey Captain, this planet aint nothin' but a big ol' dust ball in space.  
John: Absolutely lifeless. Sounds perfect for Project Genesis.

(A beep is heard from the computer.)

Applebloom: Uh-oh. Uh... Does it have ta be completely lifeless?  
John (groaning): Call Dr. Hagrid.

(Cut to a research area where another Pegasus version of Rob is there with an adult version of Scootaloo.)

Applebloom: Heh-heh. Hey Dr. Hagrid. Um... We're at Ceti Alpha VI, and there's this tiny little life form on it-  
Rob: Applebloom, that planet has to have no life on it at all before I'll allow Phase III to happen there!  
Applebloom: Okay, okay, calm down. We were just wonderin' if we could move it.  
Rob: Alright, that would be fine, but we're only testing Phase III on Ceti Alpha VI if that life form can be removed.  
Applebloom: Yes sir.

(Applebloom turns off the screen.)

Scootaloo: Every time we have dealings with Starfleet, I get nervous. We are dealing with something that...could be converted into a dreadful weapon. Remember that overgrown Girl Scout you used to hang around with? That's exactly the kind of girl...  
Rob: Listen, kiddo, Rainbow Dash was many things, but she was never a Girl Scout!  
Scootaloo: Okay, Dad. After all, after Genesis, you'll be famous! The next Albert Einstein or Thomas Edison.

(Rob smiles. Cut to Applebloom and John beaming down to the surface of the planet.)

John: Applebloom, are you sure that these are the right coordinates?  
Applebloom: I'm getting some faint readings.

(They go to two cargo canisters fused together as they enter inside. Applebloom looks around and sees a shelf full of books including King Lir, Paradise Lost, Moby Dick, and the Holy Bible as she also sees a seat belt with the words Botany Bay on it.)

Applebloom: Botany Bay. Botany Bay? Oh no! We gotta get outta here!  
John: Why?  
Applebloom: There aint no time to explain, just run!

(They head out when they're met by a group of robed men. They pull the two inside as they remove their robes with their leader going last, removing her helmet to reveal Nightmare Moon.)

Applebloom: Oh no. Nightmare Moon...

(Nightmare Moon tosses her helmet to another person as she goes to John.)

Nightmare Moon: I don't know you.

(She then goes to Applebloom.)

Nightmare Moon: But you? I never forget a face. Mr... Apple. Isn't it?  
John: Applebloom, who is this person?  
Applebloom: A criminal sir! A product of late twentieth century engineering!  
John: Well whoever you are, I demand-  
Nightmare Moon: You are in a position to demand nothing. I however am in a position to grant nothing. What you see here are all that remains of the company and crew of the Botany Bay, marooned here fifteen years ago by Captain Rainbow Dash.  
John: Now hold on just a-

(He struggles but can't escape the grip of one of Nightmare Moon's aids.)

Nightmare Moon: Captain, Captain, you're wasting your strength. These people swore allegiance to me two hundred years before you were even born. Do you mean to tell me she never told you the tale? (To Applebloom) To amuse your captain? She never told you how the Enterprise picked up the Botany Bay, lost in space since the year 1996? Myself and the ship's company in cryogenic freeze?  
John: I've never even met Admiral Dash.  
Nightmare Moon: Admiral? ... Admiral... So she never told you how Admiral Rainbow Dash sent seventy-two of us into exile on this barren sand heap with only the contents of this cargo bay.  
Applebloom: You're lyin'! On Ceti Alpha V there was life! A fair chance-  
Nightmare Moon: THIS IS CETI ALPHA V! Ceti Alpha VI exploded six months after we were left here. The shock shifted the orbit of this planet and everything was laid waste. Admiral Dash never bothered to check on our progress. It was only the fact of my genetically engineered intellect that allowed us to survive. On Earth...two hundred years ago, I was a princess...with power over millions.  
Applebloom: Captain Dash was your host. You repaid her hospitality by trying to steal his ship and murder her!

(Nightmare Moon's eyes widen with realization.)

Nightmare Moon: You didn't expect to find me. No, you thought this was Ceti Alpha Vi. So why are you here?

(Both people keep their mouths shut when Nightmare Moon lifts Applebloom up and holds her upside down.)

Nightmare Moon: Why are you here?

(Applebloom keeps her mouth shut as Nightmare Moon sets her down and walks over to a canister filled halfway up with sand.)

Nightmare Moon: Allow me to introduce you to Ceti Alpha V's only remaining indigenous life. They were responsible for the deaths of twenty of my crew. Among them... My beloved husband.

(Nightmare Moon opens a canister and puts a pair of tongs down as an eel with pincers in the front grabs them as she quickly maneuvers the pincers to its back as she uses tweezers to remove two larva eels from its back and drops them into a large bowl.)

Nightmare Moon: Not all at once, and not instantly to be sure. You see, their young enter through the ear and wrap themselves around the cerebral cortex. This has the effect of rendering the victim extremely susceptible to suggestion. Later as they grow follows madness... Then death.

(She nods as her fellows force the two down.)

Applebloom: Nightmare Moon, listen ta me! Captain Dash was only doing her duty!  
Nightmare Moon: These are pets of course.

(One of her allies hands Nightmare Moon the helmets the two had used to endure the harsh environment as she drops one eel into each.)

Nightmare Moon: Not quite domesticated.

(They put the helmets on the two as the eels enter the eels as they scream before stopping.)

Nightmare Moon: That's better. Now my little ponies, why are you here, and where may I find Rainbow Dash?

(Cut to the Enterprise as Rainbow Dash prepares for an inspection.)

Rainbow Dash: Well Mr. Pie, are your engines capable of handling a minor training cruise?  
Pinkie: Give the word, Admiral!  
Rainbow Dash: The word is given.  
Chris: Yay!

(Cut to the bridge as Twilight's in the captain's chair.)

Twilight: Admiral on the bridge.  
Rainbow Dash: At ease.  
Twilight: ... Lieutenant Rarity, have you ever taken off from the conn?  
Rarity: Well no, sir.

(Twilight gets up and offers the chair to her.)

Twilight: For everything, there is a first time. Don't you agree Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: Mm.  
Applejack: Would ya like a tranquilizer?  
Fluttershy: I have a question. How can Rarity be a lieutenant and a cadet?  
Rarity: I'm a fast learner.  
Fluttershy: Oh, okay.

(The ship takes off. Cut to Regular One as an image of Applebloom appears on the screen.)

Applebloom: Ceti Alpha VI is perfect for Genesis, and we're on route to retrieve it for Phase III.  
Rob: What?! Applebloom, on whose authority are you doing this?  
Applebloom: The order comes from... Admiral Rainbow Dash.  
Scoonertuna: I knew it!

(Cut back to the Enterprise as Rarity meets with Rainbow Dash in a turbo lift.)

Rarity: Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: You're still bothered by the Kobayashi Maru, aren't you?  
Rarity: I failed to resolve the situation. May I ask how you dealt with the test?  
Rainbow Dash: You may.  
Rarity: I... I just did.

(The elevator opens as Applejack's standing there.)

Applejack: Who they hay's been holding up the dang elevator?!  
Rarity: Uh... See you on the bridge.

(Rarity goes off.)

Applejack: Yeash.  
Derpy (VO): Hey Admiral Dash! We have an urgent message coming from Dr. Rob Hagrid on Regula One!  
Applejack: Wow. Never rains, but it pours... 'Cept when it snows.  
Rainbow Dash: Well, guess I'm out.

(Rainbow Dash goes to the computer.)

Rob: Rainbow... Rainbow, why are you letting them take Genesis?!  
Rainbow Dash: Genesis? Who's taking Genesis?

(The message cuts out.)

Rainbow: Rob?! Rob! Derpy, what happened?!  
Derpy: We're being jammed.

(Cut to Regula One.)

Rob: There must be some sort of mistake.  
Scootaloo: Mistake?! We're all alone here! They waited until everyone was on leave, so that they could steal Genesis!  
Rob: Starfleet has kept the peace for over a hundred years. I cannot, and will not, subscribe to your interpretations of this event!  
Scootaloo: You never listen to what I have to say!  
Rob: Do you need a time out, young lady?!  
Scootaloo: ... No...  
Rob: Then help me move this torpedo!

(They get to work. Cut to Twilight's quarters as Rainbow Dash comes in.)

Rainbow Dash: We have a problem, Twilight. Something's happening on Regula One.  
Twilight: If memory serves, Regula One is a scientific research station.  
Rainbow Dash: It is. The Enterprise has been ordered to investigate. I told Starfleet that all we had was a bunch of children, but we're the only ship in range.  
Twilight: ... Only ship in range? You know, you'd think the Federation only has two ships out at any given time considering how often we're the only ship in range of something.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, it's weird. Anyway Twilight, how do you think the cadets will act under pressure?  
Twilight: Like all living things, each according to their gifts. Considering regulations, I believe you should take command of this ship.  
Rainbow Dash: No, no, I learned my lesson from the V'Ger incident. Those days are over.

(Zoom into her eye as Little Rainbow Dash in a TOS captain's uniform is jumping up and down.)

Little Rainbow Dash: I want my ship back! I want my ship back!  
Twilight: Rainbow, you proceed from a false assumption. I am a Vulcan. I have no ego to bruise... Well... Except when you beat me at chess. If I may be so bold...it was a mistake for you to accept promotion. Commanding a starship is your first, best destiny. Anything else is a waste of material. Were I to invoke logic, logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Or the one.  
Twilight: You are my superior officer. You are also my friend. I have been and always shall be yours.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Alright.

(They head to the bridge.)

Rainbow Dash: Mr. Fluttershy, set a course for Regula One!  
Fluttershy: Yay.  
Rainbow Dash: Derpy, open a channel to the whole ship.  
Derpy: Okay.  
Rainbow Dash: This is Admiral Dash. An emergency situation has arisen. As of now, I am assuming command of this vessel. It could be nothing. Or it could be dangerous. Starfleet fears the latter. I know none of you expected this. I'm going to have to ask you to grow up a little bit sooner than you intended. And for that, I'm sorry.

(Rainbow Dash sits on the chair as everyone cheers. Cut to the Reliant as Nightmare Moon relaxes in the captain's chair as her second in command, Doug comes up.)

Doug: Ma'am, you've already avenged yourself on Dash by escaping your prison, why bother with a trifle like her again.  
Nightmare Moon: "She tasks me. She tasks me, and I shall have her. I'll safe her 'round the moons of Napier, and 'round the Antares maelstrom, and 'round Perdition's flames before I give her up!"

(Cut back to the Enterprise as it continues its course.)

Twilight: If I may, Rainbow, I am afraid I have no idea what Genesis is beyond the Biblical reference.  
Rainbow Dash: You and Applejack come with me.

(They go to a computer.)

Rainbow Dash: Computer, request Genesis Project summary. Admiral Dash, Rainbow.  
Computer: Retinal Scan.

(It scans Rainbow Dash's eye as the project appears with Rob on the screen.)

Twilight: Dr. Hagrid.  
Rainbow Dash: Yes.  
Rob: What exactly is Genesis? To put it simply, Genesis is life from lifelessness. It is a process whereby molecular structure is reorganized at a subatomic level into life-generating matter or equal mass. Stage One of our experiment was conducted in a laboratory. Stage Two will be conducted in a lifeless underground. Stage Three will involve the process on a planetary scale. It is our intention to launch the Genesis device into a per-selected area of a lifeless space body. The device is delivered and matter is reorganized with life-generating results. Instead of a dead moon, a living, breathing planet capable of sustaining life. When we consider the cosmic problems of population and food supply, the usefulness of the project becomes clear. This concludes our presentation.  
Applejack: Yeash, what'd that thing do on a planet that already has life.  
Twilight: It would destroy such life in favor of the new matrix it would create.  
Applejack: "The new matrix it-" Are you nuts, Twilight?!  
Twilight: I was not evaluating its moral implications, Doctor. As a matter of cosmic history, it has always been easier to destroy than to create.  
Applejack (sarcastically): Not no more-now we can do both at the same time! Accordin' to myth, the Earth was created in six days. Now, watch out! Here comes Genesis! We'll do it for y'all in six minutes!  
Twilight: Really Applejack, you must learn to govern your passion. Logic-  
Applejack: Logic!? Sweet Celestia! She's goin' on about logic! We're talking about universal Armageddon! You green blooded... Vulcan!  
Rarity (VO): Bridge to Admiral Dash, we have a ship coming in fast. It's the Reliant.

(They head to the bridge.)

Rainbow Dash: Picture, Mr. Rarity.  
Rarity: Aye, sir.  
Rainbow Dash: Derpy, hail it.  
Derpy: The hails aren't going through, Admiral Dash.  
Fluttershy: Um... Admiral Dash, the Reliant is in our sector and coming closer.  
Rarity: Admiral, regulations say that when an approaching vessel is refusing hails, we should raise our shields.  
Twilight: Lieutenant, the admiral knows regulations.  
Rainbow Dash: Could their comms have failed?  
Twilight: It would explain a great many things.

(Cut to the bridge of the Reliant.)

Doug: They're requesting communications, and their shields are down.  
Nightmare Moon: Of course. We are one big happy fleet. Ah Dash, my old friend. Are you familiar with the Klingon proverb that revenge is a dish best served cold? It is very cold... In space...

(Cut back to the bridge.)

Derpy: Still no hails from the Reliant.  
Rainbow Dash: This is darn peculiar. Yellow Alert.  
Twilight: Reliant is raising its shields.

(Cut to the Reliant Bridge.)

Nightmare Moon: Lock phasers on the engine room.

(Cut back to the Enterprise.)

Twilight: Their locking phasers.  
Rainbow Dash: Raise our shields!

(Cut to Nightmare Moon.)

Nightmare Moon: Fire!

(The engine room is hit.)

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, get those shields up!  
Fluttershy: I'm trying!

(An alarm is blaring.)

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, the Warp Core alarm!  
Pinkie: She's sprung a leak! We're taking on water and- Oh wait.  
Rainbow Dash: Can you fix it.  
Pinkie: With a few more men.  
Rarity: We're down to auxiliary power.  
Rainbow Dash: Return fire.  
Twilight: Not enough against their shields.  
Derpy: Admiral, the commander of the Reliant is signaling. He wishes to discuss terms of our surrender.  
Rainbow Dash: On screen.

(Nightmare Moon appears on screen.)

Rainbow Dash: Nightmare Moon...  
Nightmare Moon: You still remember me, Admiral. I cannot help but feel touched. I have deprived your ship of power and when I swing around again, I intend to deprive you of your life, but first I wanted you to know who it was who beat you.  
Rainbow Dash: If it's me you want, Nightmare Moon, I'll have myself beamed aboard. Just spare my crew.  
Nightmare Moon: I offer you a counter proposal. I will agree to your terms if... If... You also beam over all the information you have on Genesis.  
Rainbow Dash: Uh... Genesis? What's that?  
Nightmare Moon: Don't insult my intelligence, Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: Give me time to collect the data.  
Nightmare Moon: You have one minute.  
Twilight (whispering): At least we know she doesn't have Genesis.  
Rainbow Dash: Keep nodding as though I'm giving orders. Mr. Rarity, punch up the Reliant Command Codes.  
Twilight: The prefix codes?  
Rainbow Dash: It's all we've got.  
Nightmare Moon: Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: We're finding it.  
Rarity: I don't understand.  
Rainbow Dash: You've got to learn how things work. Each starship is equipped with its own prefix code to prevent enemy ships from doing what we're attempting.  
Rarity: You're using our console to order the Reliant...  
Rainbow Dash: Mr. Fluttershy. Lock phasers.  
Fluttershy: Phasers locked.  
Nightmare Moon: Time's up, Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: Stand by to receive our transmission, Nightmare Moon. Now Mr. Sparkle.  
Twilight: Sending...

(Cut to the Reliant.)

Doug: Sir, our shields are falling.  
Nightmare Moon: Well raise them!  
Doug: I can't!

(Cut to the Enterprise.)

Rainbow Dash: Fire.

(The Reliant is hit by a phaser blast.)

Rainbow Dash: Fire!

(The Reliant is hit by another blast.)

Rainbow Dash: FIRE!

(The Reliant is hit by a third blast. Cut to the Reliant.)

Nightmare Moon: Return fire!  
Doug: We can't! We must withdraw!  
Nightmare Moon: No!  
Doug: We must!  
Nightmare Moon: NO!  
Doug: The Enterprise can wait, ma'am. She's not going anywhere!

(Nightmare Moon nods as the Reliant limps off.)

Fluttershy: Yay! Sir, you did it.  
Rainbow Dash: I did NOTHING! Except get caught with my britches down. I must be getting senile! Mr. Rarity? You go right on quoting Starfleet regulations. Now let's see how badly-

(She turns to see Pinkie at the door holding Chris' body.)

Rainbow Dash: ... Pinkie, this is the Bridge.  
Pinkie: Oh...

(Twilight sighs at Chris' body. Cut to medical as they watch Chris writhe in agony.)

Pinkie: He stayed at his post... When the trainees ran...

(Chris clutches Rainbow Dash's shirt.)

Chris: Is the word given, Admiral?  
Rainbow Dash: The word is given. Warp speed.

(Chris gasps and dies as Applejack covers his head.)

Applejack: I'm sorry, Pinkie.

(Pinkie cries a little. Cut to the ship arriving at Regula One.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay Applejack, let's go down there.  
Applejack: Alright.  
Rarity: Excuse me sir, regulations state that all senior officers are to be accompanied by an armed escort.  
Rainbow Dash: There's no such regulation.

(Rarity gives a small smirk.)

Rainbow Dash: Okay, down we go.

(They beam down to the station, and look around when Rainbow Dash's tricorder picks something up.)

Rainbow Dash: This way!

(They rush forward and open a box to find Applebloom and John inside a cargo container.)

Applejack: Applebloom.  
Applebloom: Oh Sis, Admiral. It was awful. It was Nightmare Moon. She put these creepy eel things in our heads, but we fought her off and-  
Rainbow Dash: Applebloom, John, where are the scientists?  
John: Genesis wasn't here when they arrived, so Nightmare Moon killed all the scientists. She stranded my crew of Ceti Alpha V. Admiral; she blames you for the death of her husband.  
Rainbow Dash: I know what she blames me for!  
Applejack: No ya don't. This is the first time we heard about her husband bein' dead.  
Rainbow Dash: Shut up!  
Applebloom: There weren't even no data files about Genesis, 'course she didn't do a thorough search since she wanted to get ya.  
Rainbow Dash: Then maybe...

(They go to the transporter room.)

Rarity: It's been activated, but this doesn't make sense. It says they beamed into the planet. Regula One is incapable of sustaining life.  
Rainbow Dash: ... Phase II was supposed to take place underground.

(Rainbow Dash goes to her communicator.)

Rainbow Dash: Dash to Enterprise. Come in, Twilight.  
Twilight: Admiral, if we go "by the book" as Lieutenant Rarity suggests, hours would seem like days.  
Rainbow Dash: Okay. How long will it take to fix the ship?

(Cut to Nightmare Moon and Doug listening in.)

Twilight: The situation is gave, Admiral. We will not have main power for six days. Auxiliary power is out. Restoration might be possible in two days, by the book.  
Rainbow Dash: Meaning you can't beam us up.  
Twilight: Not at present.

(Cut back to the Transporter Room.)

Rainbow Dash: Twilight, if you don't hear from us in one hour, head back to Earth as soon as possible. Dash out. Come on everybody. Let's go.  
Applejack: Go? Go where?  
Rainbow Dash: Where they went.  
Applejack: Suppose they went nowhere.  
Rainbow Dash: Then this'll be your big chance to get away from it all.

(The five beam down into a storage room with a large container. They open it to reveal the Genesis Torpedo when Scootaloo jumps at them, but Rainbow Dash knocks her down.)

Rainbow Dash: Where's Dr. Hagrid?  
Scootaloo: I am Dr. Hagrid!  
Rob (VO): Rainbow!

(Rainbow Dash turns as Rob comes in and he looks between the two.)

Rainbow Dash: Rob? ... Then... Is that Scootaloo?  
Rob: Yup.  
John: Now if you will, Dr. Hagrid.

(John and Applebloom turn their phasers on them.)

John (into his communicator): Ma'am, have you been listening?  
Nightmare Moon (statically): Yes. I have the coordinates.

(She beams up Genesis.)

Nightmare Moon: Now, kill Admiral Dash.  
John: Ma'am you... You have Genesis and-  
Nightmare Moon: KILL HER!

(John turns the phaser on himself and disintegrates himself.)

Applebloom: Ew... Nasty.  
Nightmare Moon: Applebloom, kill Rainbow Dash!  
Applebloom: No!

(Applebloom screams as the eel leaves her ear.)

Applejack: For Celestia's sake. What is that?

(Rainbow Dash destroys it.)

Rainbow Dash: It's deep fried is what it is.

(She then goes to the communicator.)

Rainbow Dash: Moon, you blood sucker! You're gonna have to do your own dirty work now! Do you hear me? DO YOU?!

(Cut to Nightmare Moon looking surprised.)

Nightmare Moon: Dash... Dash, you're still alive my old friend.  
Rainbow Dash: Still... "Old friend!" You've managed to kill just about everyone else, but like a poor marksmare, you keep missing the target!  
Nightmare Moon: I've done far worse than kill you. I've hurt you. And I wish to go on hurting you. I shall leave you as you left me. As you left him. Marooned for all eternity in the center of a dead planet. Buried alive. Buried alive.  
Rainbow Dash: MOOOOOONNN!

(Cut to Regula One.)

Rainbow Dash: MOOOOOONNN!

(Nightmare Moon smirks. Cut back to the others. It's been fifty-eight minutes.)

Rarity: Enterprise, this is Lieutenant Rarity. Can you read me?  
Applejack: It's no good. If they followed orders, they'd be about ready to high-tail it right now.

(Applebloom wakes up with a bandage over her ear.)

Applebloom: I don't feel too good.  
Rob: Hey Scootaloo, why don't you show them the Genesis cave?  
Scootaloo: But-  
Rob: Do it, young lady.  
Scootaloo: ... Fine...

(Scootaloo walks out with Rarity, Applejack, and Applebloom as Rob sits across from Rainbow Dash.)

Rainbow Dash: I did what you wanted. I stayed away. Why didn't you tell her?  
Rob: How can you ask me that? Were we together? Were we going to be? You had your world. I had mine, and I wanted her in mine. Not chasing through the universe with her mother.

(Rob walks around.)

Rob: Actually, she's a lot like you. In many ways.

(Rainbow Dash doesn't respond.)

Rob: Please tell me what you're feeling.  
Rainbow Dash: There's a woman out there I haven't seen in fifteen years. She's trying to kill me. You've shown me a daughter that'd be happy to help. My daughter... My life that might have been... But wasn't. What am I feeling? Old... Worn out.  
Rob: Come with me. I can show you something that can make you young.

(They go to the Genesis cave, a lush tropical paradise.)

Applejack: Rainbow, this is amazing!  
Rob: Can I cook or can I cook?  
Rainbow Dash: You can cook.

(Cut to another hour later as they're relaxing with Rainbow Dash eating an apple.)

Rarity: Sir, about the Kobayashi Maru.  
Rainbow Dash: Are you asking if we're playing out that situation now?  
Rarity: Please, sir. I'd really like to know.  
Applejack: Lieutenant, you're looking at the only cadet to ever beat the No-Win-Scenario.  
Rarity: How?  
Rainbow Dash: I reprogrammed the simulation so that it was possible to rescue the freighter.  
Scootaloo: She cheated.  
Rainbow Dash: I changed the conditions of the test. I don't like to lose. I don't believe in the no win scenario.  
Rarity: That means the opposite is true as well. You never have faced death.  
Rainbow Dash: Nope.  
Scootaloo: You're still a cheater.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah? Tell me you haven't done something like that in a video game.  
Scootaloo: I didn't cheat. I just changed the conditions of the game... Oh...  
Rainbow Dash: As a matter of fact, my little alteration impressed Starfleet so much that they gave me a commendation for original thinking.

(Rainbow Dash goes to her communicator.)

Rainbow Dash: Dash to Twilight. It's been two hours.  
Twilight: Right on time. We'll beam you up.  
Rarity: How-?  
Rainbow Dash: Mr. Rarity, you of all people should know Regulation 46-A. "If transmissions are being monitored during battle..."  
Rarity: "...No uncoded messages on an open channel."  
Rainbow Dash (smirking): I don't like to lose.

(She takes a bite of the apple. Cut to the Enterprise as the crew files in.)

Twilight: Dr. Hagrid.  
Rob: Mr. Sparkle.  
Twilight: Who's that young girl next to her?  
Rainbow Dash: That young girl is my daughter.  
Twilight: Fascinating.  
Rainbow Dash: Anyway, damage report?  
Twilight: We only have auxiliary power, but there's a nearby Nebula known as the Mutara Nebula.  
Rarity: If we go in there, it will disable our shields and targeting sensors.  
Twilight: The odds will be even.

(The ship approaches the nebula as the crew gets this prepared. Cut to a repaired Reliant as Nightmare Moon spots the retreating Enterprise.)

Nightmare Moon: There she is! There she is... Not so wounded as we were led to believe. So much the better. After her!

(They begin approaching the Nebula as Doug slows down.)

Nightmare Moon: Why are we slowing?  
Doug: If we go in there, our shields would be useless.  
Nightmare Moon: Oh. Alright.

(Cut to the Enterprise.)

Rarity: The Reliant is slowing its course.  
Rainbow Dash: Put 'em on screen.

(Cut to Rainbow Dash appearing on the Reliant's screen.)

Rainbow Dash: We tried it once your way, Nightmare Moon. Are you game for a rematch? Moon, I'm laughing at the superior being.  
Nightmare Moon: ... Full impulse power.  
Doug: No, ma'am! You have Genesis now! You can-

(Nightmare Moon tosses Doug aside.)

Nightmare Moon: FULL POWER, DARN YOU!  
Doug: ... Yes ma'am.

(The two ships enter the Nebula and look around as they just barely see the Reliant.)

Fluttershy: Um... Admiral Dash, I can't lock phasers.  
Rainbow Dash: Best guess, Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy: Okay.

(The blast hits the ship as Doug is tossed out of his chair as debris falls onto him.)

Nightmare Moon: Doug!

(Nightmare Moon lifts the ruble off and goes to Doug.)

Doug: Yours... Is the superior... Way...

(Doug dies.)

Nightmare Moon: I shall avenge you!

(The Enterprise and the Reliant lose each other.)

Rarity: We lost the Reliant, Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: She followed me this far. She's sure to come back, but from where?  
Twilight: She's smart but not experienced. Her pattern indicates two dimensional thinking.  
Rainbow Dash: Full stop.  
Fluttershy: Full stop, sir.  
Rainbow Dash: Z-Minus 10,000 meters. Standby photon torpedoes.

(The Enterprise drops down. Cut to the Reliant flying around as Nightmare Moon keeps an eye out for the ship. The Enterprise comes up behind the Reliant. Applebloom goes for the control.)

Applebloom: Photon torpedoes ready, Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: Look sharp.

(The Reliant appears on screen.)

Rainbow Dash: Fire!

(The torpedo is fired, frying the top portion of the Reliant.)

Rainbow Dash: Fire!

(One of the Reliant's pylons is taken out. Nightmare Moon is flung forward as she quickly turns the ship around and has the Reliant fire at the engine room before another blast knocks her back. Cut back to the Enterprise.)

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, report!  
Pinkie: I gotta take the mains offline. The radiation is leaking, plus it smells really bad in here. Almost like...

(She passes out. Cut to the Reliant as Nightmare Moon picks herself up, looking horrible.)

Nightmare Moon: No Dash.

(She goes to Genesis and activates it.)

Nightmare Moon: To the last... I grapple with thee.

(Cut to the Enterprise.)

Twilight: Admiral, there's a huge energy spike from the Reliant.  
Scootaloo: It's the Genesis effect! It's been set to overload! That thing's gonna blow right here in four minutes!  
Rainbow Dash: We'll beam aboard and stop it!  
Scootaloo: ... You can't.  
Rainbow Dash: Don't tell me what I can't do, young lady! I've been dealing with computers since you were in diapers!  
Scootaloo: There's no way to stop it once it's been started!  
Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, I need warp speed in three minutes, or we're all dead!  
Derpy: No response, Admiral.  
Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, get us out of here!  
Fluttershy: I'm trying, sir, but Warp is offline with the radiation leak.

(Twilight covertly walks off and arrives at engineering where Applejack's tending to Pinkie. She sees Twilight head for the radiation leak.)

Applejack: Are ya outta your unicorn mind?! No human can tolerate the levels of radiation that's in there!  
Twilight: As you are found of observing Doctor, I am not a human.  
Applejack: You're not goin' in there!  
Twilight: Perhaps you're right. What is Mr. Pie's condition?  
Applejack: Well I think-

(Twilight knocks Applejack out.)

Twilight: I'm sorry Doctor, but I have no time to discuss this logically.

(She puts her hand to Applejack's head.)

Twilight: Remember... Except that ten bucks you owe me. Feel free to forget about that.

(Twilight goes in and opens the Warp Core containment as Pinkie gets up and goes to her.)

Pinkie: Twilight no! Whatever you're doing that only a person who knows everything about Starships would understand is too dangerous! It'll peel the skin off your face and kill you!

(Cut to the Reliant as Nightmare Moon crawls to the viewscreen as the ship is shown.)

Nightmare Moon: No... No, you can't get away. From hell's heart, I stab at three. For hate's sake, I spit my last breath... At thee...

(Nightmare Moon dies as the Genesis device continues powering up. Cut to the Enterprise as Twilight puts the cap back onto the Warp Core after somehow fixing the leak.)

Rarity: Sir, the mains are back online!  
Rainbow Dash: Bless you, Pinkie. Go, Fluttershy!

(The ship heads out at warp as the Reliant explodes turning the Nebula into a planet as Rob comes in once they've calmed down and returned to investigate.)

Rainbow Dash: Look at it, Rob.

(Rob smiles and goes to Scootaloo as Rainbow Dash goes to the comm.)

Rainbow Dash: Engine room, well done, Pinkie.  
Applejack: Rainbow... I think ya better get down here.  
Rainbow Dash: Applejack?  
Applejack: Ya better hurry.

(Rainbow Dash sees that Twilight's chair is empty. She rushes down to engineering and goes to the warp core as Pinkie and Applejack stop her.)

Pinkie: No!  
Applejack: You'll flood the whole compartment!  
Rainbow Dash: But she'll die!  
Pinkie (struggling): Admiral, Admiral! RAINBOW DASH!

(Rainbow Dash stops struggling.)

Pinkie: She's dead already.

(Rainbow Dash goes to the glass and looks at Twilight's slumped body.)

Rainbow Dash: Twilight!

(Twilight comes up with her face looking greener than normal due to the radiation.)

Twilight: Ship... Out of danger?  
Rainbow Dash: Yes.  
Twilight: Don't grieve, Admiral. It is logical. The needs of the many... Outweigh...  
Rainbow Dash: The needs of the few.  
Twilight: Or the one. I never took the Kobayashi Maru test until now. What do you think... Of my solution?  
Rainbow Dash: Twilight...  
Twilight: I have been... And always shall be... Your friend.

(Twilight puts her hand to the glass as Rainbow Dash does the same.)

Twilight: Live long... And prosper...

(Twilight dies.)

Rainbow Dash: ... No...

(She turns around sadly. Cut to a funeral as a torpedo with Twilight's body is loaded into the tube as everyone looks on sadly, even Rarity.)

Rainbow Dash: We are assembled here today to pay final respects to our honored dead, and yet it should be noted that in the midst of our sorrow, this death takes place in the shadow of new life. The sunrise of a new world. A world that our beloved comrade gave her life to protect and nourish. She did not feel her sacrifice a vain or empty one, and we will not debate her profound wisdom in these proceedings. Of my friend, I can only say this. Of all the souls that I've encountered in my travels... (tearing up) Her's was the most... Human.  
Fluttershy: Um... Pinkie...

(Pinkie plays Amazing Grace on ten different instruments at once as Twilight is jettisoned out of the torpedo tube and is sent into space, pulls into Genesis' gravity as the sun rises. Cut to Rainbow Dash's quarters as she notices that her glasses have cracked and plops them onto the table as she tries to finish the book Twilight gave her when Scootaloo comes in.)

Scootaloo: I didn't mean to intrude.  
Rainbow Dash: I should be on the bridge.  
Scootaloo: Can I talk to you for a minute?  
Rainbow Dash: I poured myself a drink. Would you like one?  
Scootaloo: Lieutenant Rarity was right. You never have faced death.  
Rainbow Dash: No, not like this. I've cheated death. Talked my way out of death. And patted myself on the back for my own ingenuity. I know nothing.  
Scootaloo: You knew enough to tell Rarity that how we face with death is at least as important as how we face life.  
Rainbow Dash: Just words.  
Scootaloo: But good words. That's where ideas begin. Maybe you should listen to them... I was wrong about you, and I'm sorry.  
Rainbow Dash: Is that what you came here to say?  
Scootaloo: Mainly. And also that I'm proud... Very proud to be your daughter.

(The two hug. Cut to later as everypony examines the Genesis Planet.)

Rainbow Dash (VO): Captain's log, Stardate 8141.6... Yeah, Applebloom's right. We need an easier system. Starship Enterprise on course for Ceti Alpha V to pick up the crew of the USS Reliant. All is well. And yet I can't help wondering about the friend I leave behind. There are always... possibilities, Twilight said. And if Genesis is, indeed, life from death, I must return to this place again.  
Applejack: She's really not dead... as long as we remember her.  
Rainbow Dash: "It is a far, far better rest I go to than I have ever known."  
Rob: Are you okay, Rainbow?  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Just realizing something Twilight was trying to tell me.  
Applejack: How do ya feel, Rainbow?  
Rainbow Dash: Young... I feel young...

(Cut to Twilight's torpedo on Genesis as the camera zooms out to reveal...)

Twilight: Space...the final frontier. These are the continuing voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Her ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds...to seek out new life forms, and new civilizations...to boldly go where no man has gone...before.

(Cut to reality as everyone's smiling but misty-eyed.)

Sweetie Belle: That was amazing! Who originally wrote that story.  
Doug: A guy named Nicholas Meyer.  
Chris: Oh... That was great! Hey Rob, are you still alright?  
Rob: Yes, just stop kicking me in the face!  
Chris: Okay. Okay.

The End.


	7. Labor Day with the In-Laws

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 6**

Episode 7: Labor Day with the In-Laws

(It opens at Sweet Apple Acres as Chris and Applejack have finished up with the chores for the day, with a good long afternoon ahead of them.)

Chris: Yay! Labor Day Afternoon!  
Applejack: Okay Sugar Cube. Calm down, there.

(Applebloom comes up.)

Applebloom: Hey Chris. Up for visiting Aunt Orange and Uncle Orange. They're comin' ta visit us!  
Chris: Huh?  
Applejack: Oh, that'd be my aunt and uncle from Manhattan. I stayed with them for a bit when I was a little girl.  
Chris: Oh.

(The Oranges arrive.)

Chris: Hi Mr. and Mrs. Orange. My name's Chris.  
Aunt Orange: Oh, so you're the one whom Applejack married.  
Chris: That's me, ma'am. Sorry we missed you at the wedding.  
Uncle Orange: Yes. We figured on visiting our nieces and nephew.  
Chris: Okay.  
Applejack: Uh... Chris?  
Chris: Oh! Right, come on in, you two. Where are my manners?

(They go in.)

Granny: Oh, hey there you two.  
Mr. Orange: Mrs. Apple. Good to see you.  
Mrs. Orange: Granny Smith. Good to see you.  
Granny: Good to see ya too. I aint sure ya met my new husband, Mote.  
Pa: Hey there. Mote Fielder.  
Aunt Orange: Pleasure, sir.  
Uncle Orange: Same here.  
Chris: Hey quick question, hon. How are they related to you?  
Applejack: Oh, my mama and Aunt Orange were sisters.  
Chris: Oh.

(Chris comes up.)

Chris: Ma'am, I know it's WAY late, but I'd like to offer my condolences over your sister's death.  
Aunt Orange: That's very kind of you, dear. My, this farm is as quaint as I remember.  
Chris: Yeah, I hope you like silence. Once it's night, you won't hear a peep until the rooster crows.  
Uncle Orange: Yes, Applejack mentioned that when she was staying with us for a short time.

(Cut to dinner as everybody looks around.)

Chris: ... Hey, did you know that there's a place where old years go to retire?  
Applebloom: Yeah and there's this one island with a knight who shouts a lot.  
Chris: Yeah, we were looking for a guy who stole a bag, and we comested now with him, and we searchethed... Whatever that means. And we looked for the bag too.  
Aunt Orange: Oh my. That's interesting.  
Uncle Orange: Uh...  
Applejack: Yeah, as a reward, Santa Claus, the fella whose bag got stolen, he gave Applebloom the hat she's wearin' right now and our new plow.  
Uncle Orange: Uh...!  
Pa: Relax you two. We're joking.  
Aunt Orange: Aw. Of course.

(Cut to Aunt Orange looking around when she sees a wedding photo of Applejack's parents as they're looking lovingly at each other. She then sees a picture of Applejack as a baby just after they arrived from the hospital and one for Applebloom.)

Aunt Orange: That's my sister. Content with the simple things.

(Granny Smith comes in.)

Granny Smith: Ya alright?  
Aunt Orange: Oh indeed. Just thinking about my sister. You know there's a lot of her in Applejack.  
Granny: Yup. There's a lotta my boy inside her too. Mostly that stubborn determination all us Apples got.  
Aunt Orange: Yes well, sometimes we all need to be a little stubborn.  
Granny: Yup.  
Chris: Ooh, hey! Applejack and I were talking. How about we show you around?  
Aunt Orange: I would love that. How about you, dear?  
Uncle Orange: Fine with me, darling.  
Chris: Yay!

(They head out.)

The End.


	8. Blinky's Christmas Carol

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 6**

Episode 8: Blinky's Christmas Carol

(It opens in Canterlot as a green man with black hair is walking through the snowy streets as everyone becomes nervous around him until he arrives at a savings and loan building and smirks at its title. Ok'Nare & Filch's.)

Ok'Nare: Hm. My partner Agatha Filch. Dead seven years today. She was a shrewd one. Always doing what she could to save a buck. In her will she left me enough money to pay for her tombstone, and I had her buried at sea.

(Ok'Nare opens the door as Blinky is there with a piece of coal when she jumps.)

Blinky: Oh! Oh, Mr. Ok'Nare! Um... Hi.  
Ok'Nare: Pie, what are you doing with that piece of coal?  
Blinky: I was trying to chip a piece off since I ran out of pencils.  
Ok'Nare: ... Fine. Just get back to your work, Pie.  
Blinky: Speaking of work, sir, tomorrow is Christmas, so I was wondering if I could have the day off?  
Ok'Nare: Christmas... Oh, I suppose so, but don't expect me to pay you for it like the other idiots in this town would!  
Blinky: Oh, of course not, sir! Thanks a lot.  
Ok'Nare: Alright. Get busy while I go over my books.  
Blinky: Yes sir!

(Ok'Nare goes over the books.)

Ok'Nare: Let's see, forty dollars and fifty cents from Hooves, plus his eighty percent interest, compounded daily.

(Ok'Nare chuckles at the huge wad of money he has now. The door opens as Rob comes in with Fluttershy.)

Rob: Merry Christmas!

(Ok'Nare looks around him before pointing at himself quizzically.)

Rob: Yup.  
Ok'Nare (laughing): Humbug!  
Rob: Christmas a humbug, Uncle Bill? You don't mean that.  
Ok'Nare: I do. I'll tell you what Christmas is, Rob. It's just another work day. If I had my way, every idiot who said Merry Christmas would be boiled in his own pudding and buried with a steak of holly through his heart!  
Fluttershy: Oh my.  
Binky: But sir Christmas is a time for giving. A time to be with your family.  
Ok'Nare: I say bah humbug.  
Rob: Well I'll keep my Christmas humor and say "Merry Christmas."  
Fluttershy: Yay.  
Ok'Nare: Hmph. So what are you doing here, Rob?  
Rob: I came to give you a Christmas Wreath and invite you to dinner with me, Fluttershy, and our friends over at Pinkie's house.

(Ok'Nare stares at Fluttershy.)

Ok'Nare: Why did you get married?  
Rob: Why? (Laughing) Because I fell in love.  
Ok'Nare: That's the only thing sillier than a merry Christmas.  
Rob: It's no use trying to bait me, Uncle Bill. Now come on, why can't we be friends. Mom says-  
Ok'Nare: If you want us to be on better terms, ask your mother to keep the past in the past!  
Rob: Well, at least come to dinner. We'll have candied fruits with spiced sugar cakes.  
Ok'Nare: Are you insane, Rob?! Your parents know I can't eat that stuff. Now good afternoon  
Rob: Alright, Uncle Bill. Merry Christmas.  
Ok'Nare: Good afternoon.  
Rob: And a happy new year!  
Ok'Nare: GOOD AFTERNOON!

(Rob and Fluttershy shrug at Blinky.)

Rob: Well Merry Christmas, Blinky. See you tonight.  
Blinky: Merry Christmas, you two.

(The two head out.)

Blinky: Oh, Rob. I think Fluttershy's really rubbing off on him.  
Ok'Nare: Yes. He always was a bit peculiar about what he wanted to do.

(The bell rings again.)

Ok'Nare: And stubborn as a mule.

(He turns as Derpy's there.)

Ok'Nare: Oh, customers. I'll handle this, Pie. So, what can I do for you, madam?  
Derpy: I'm helping my friends collect money for the poor. I know you're Rob's Uncle Bill, but where's your partner?  
Ok'Nare: Miss Filch is dead. She died seven years ago, tonight.  
Derpy: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm hoping you can still give some money. Tons of people need food and shelter.  
Ok'Nare: Are there no shelters or soup kitchens?  
Derpy: Well yeah, but they have to leave every morning, and there are some who'd rather die.  
Ok'Nare: "If they'd rather die, they had better do it and decrease the surplus population."  
Derpy: ... Okay. I guess I wasted enough of your time. Merry Christmas, Mr. Ok'Nare.

(Derpy walks off.)

Ok'Nare: Oh, what's this world coming to, Pie? You work all your life to get money, and people ask you to give it away.

(Cut to later as Blinky finishes up the books and looks at the clock as it rings three, quitting time, as Ok'Nare checks his phone.)

Ok'Nare: Hm. Two minutes fast.

(Blinky quickly goes back to the books.)

Ok'Nare: Well never mind those two minutes. You may go now, Pie.  
Blinky: Oh thanks sir! You're so kind and generous!  
Ok'Nare: Never mind the mushy stuff, just go! But be here all the earlier the day after tomorrow.  
Blinky: I will sir, and a Merry Christmas to you!

(Blinky hops off.)

Ok'Nare: ... Humbug.

(Cut to Celestia with Luna, Nightmare Moon, and Amalthea as they're talking when they hear a rattling.)

Amalthea: Wait here, dear.

(Everyone but Celestia checks it out as they see the image of a tall prim woman in chains.)

Luna: Wh-what do you want?  
Filch: I ask your help in helping the one who loved your sister.  
Nightmare Moon: Why us, and who are you?  
Filch: That, I cannot say, but know that I will help you with what I need.

(Cut to seven as Ok'Nare leaves his business and walks home as the doorknob turns into the woman Luna, Nightmare Moon, and Amalthea just met.)

Filch: Ok'Nare...  
Ok'Nare: Agatha Filch? No, that can't be.

(Ok'Nare feels her face as she shouts as he puts a finger in her eye, and he rushes upstairs. He looks around and doesn't see anything as he begins walking when he notices a shadow that isn't connected to anything. He calls out in fear and rushes to his room and locks the door as he slumps in a chair, nervously.)

Filch: William Ok'Nare...  
Ok'Nare: GO AWAY!

(Filch comes out and goes up to him.)

Filch: William Ok'Nare... In life I was your partner, Agatha Filch.  
Ok'Nare: I... I can see that, but why do spirits suddenly walk the Earth, and why are you here?  
Filch: I am condemned to walk the Earth in death because I wasted my life.  
Ok'Nare: Wasted? How?  
Filch: I helped myself to money... Instead of helping my neighbor, and so I wear this chain of greed and heartlessness I forged in life.  
_I wear a chain.  
A heave chain  
Is bound around my soul.  
A chain of greed and vices  
That I could not control.  
Repent your crimes.  
Repent in time.  
Or you'll repent in vain.  
For if you wait until too late,  
You'll never break your chains.  
Although my chain is very long,  
The one you wear is longer.  
My chain of wrong if very strong,  
But yours is even stronger.  
You must escape. Escape my fate!  
Cast off the chains that bind you.  
Or you will find when you pass on,  
You'll drag your chain behind you!  
_Ok'Nare: But it's not right for you to be so condemned. You were only doing business in life as I do now, and business is business.  
Filch: Mankind should have been my business. You still have time to repent and make a true life for yourself. Reform!  
Ok'Nare: H-how?  
Filch: I have enlisted the help of those who are accustomed to aid lost souls. You know them well. Listen to them and do as they say, or your chains will be far heavier than mine. Look to see me no more, and for your own sake, remember what has passed between us.

(Filch walks away and disappears as Ok'Nare shivers and goes to bed, looking around as nothing's there.)

Ok'Nare: "Spirits". Humbug.

(Ok'Nare goes to sleep. Cut to eight as Amalthea suddenly appears and goes over to the bed.)

Amalthea: Eh-hem.

(Ok'Nare grumbles but continues sleeping.)

Amalthea: Eh-hem!

(Ok'Nare gets up and gapes at Amalthea.)

Ok'Nare: Mrs. Dickinson? But I know I locked up.  
Amalthea: I came here from Miss Filch's aid, as she said. I'm here to play Ghost of Christmas Past.  
Ok'Nare: Oh. I thought she'd pick someone a bit more important.  
Amalthea: Well Mr. Ok'Nare, if importance was measured by kindness, you'd be no more significant than a pixel on a screen.  
Ok'Nare: Kindness is of little use in this world.  
Amalthea: I know you didn't always think so. Come on, Ok'Nare, it's time to go.  
Ok'Nare: Then go.

(Amalthea opens a window.)

Ok'Nare: Mrs. Dickinson, what are you doing?!  
Amalthea: We're going to visit your past.  
Ok'Nare: I'm not going out there. I mean, we'll both fall.  
Amalthea: Take my hand and be lifted.

(Ok'Nare nervously does so as Amalthea flies off with Ok'Nare.)

Amalthea: Amazing what Filch's ghost did, isn't it?  
Ok'Nare: Q-quite.

(They arrive at the Canterlot Community College, and a specific building.)

Amalthea: I believe you know this place, Mr. Ok'Nare.  
Ok'Nare: Yes! It's the old recreation center! I thought Prune had it torn down when they began working on the new one! I remember, I worked at the information desk with Mr. Bessey. I couldn't have worked for a kinder man.

(Cut to inside as everyone's celebrating the end of the winter semester and dancing as Mr. Bessey is playing a piano.)

Ok'Nare: Why it's old Bessey himself! He's there with his son and all my other friends! There you are chaperoning, Mrs. Dickinson!

(Ok'Nare turns to a twenty-year-old in a corner.)

Ok'Nare: And that shy boy in the corner... That's me.  
Amalthea: Yes, before you became a miserable man consumed by greed.  
Ok'Nare: Well nobody's perfect. And there! There's Celestia. She's one semester short of starting her teaching career, if I remember.  
Amalthea: Yes, she is.

(Celestia comes up to Ok'Nare.)

Celestia: Bill? Bill.  
Ok'Nare: Y-yes Celestia?  
Celestia: My eyes are closed, my lips are puckered, and I'm standing under the mistletoe.

(Celestia purposefully positions the two of them below it as Ok'Nare stares down.)

Ok'Nare: You're also standing on my foot.  
Celestia: ... Oops.

(The two laugh and begin dancing and as the dance ends, Celestia kisses Ok'Nare as he chuckles nervously. Cut to outside.)

Ok'Nare: Oh, I remember how much I was in love with her.

(The wind picks up as they're suddenly in the Canterlot park.)

Amalthea: In only five years' time, you learned to love something else. You had just begun your partnership with Filch. Your business was new, but your ways were set.  
Ok'Nare: Oh please, spare me the rest.  
Amalthea: You must drain the cup to the dregs! Recall how you drove love from your heart and replaced it with the worship of money!

(He looks as Celestia's standing there as Ok'Nare arrives at the bridge.)

Ok'Nare: Celestia, Celestia, I have something to show you! Guess what it is!  
Celestia (feigning puzzlement): Oh my. I wonder what it could be. Give me a hint, Bill.  
Ok'Nare: Well, it's small and round and silver and means a lot for the future.  
Celestia (smiling): A ring?  
Ok'Nare: No! The profits from my first business venture!

(Ok'Nare holds up a few quarters.)

Ok'Nare: Do you see what this means? It means I'll be a success.

(Celestia's face falls.)

Ok'Nare: Celestia?  
Celestia: _Now we've reached this bridge together.  
And I hope we'll soon be crossed.  
So don't put a price on paradise,  
Or our paradise is lost.  
_Ok'Nare: _Any bridge leads to disaster  
If its moorings aren't secure.  
Heaven won't provide for the bridge's dark side.  
It's our wealth which will endure!  
_Celestia: _I'll cross this bridge with you.  
I'll cross this bridge with you!  
Show me the man that I once knew,  
And I'll cross this bridge with you.  
_  
(The older Ok'Nare sheds a tear as he remembers everything that follows this.)

Ok'Nare: _No one lives on hopes and wishes!  
Love alone grows dry and cold!  
But the sun will shine on these bright dreams of mine  
As upon a coin of gold!  
_Celestia: _Can I cross this bridge with you?  
_Ok'Nare: _I'm who I am.  
_Celestia: _Your words leave me split in two!  
_Ok'Nare: _What else can I do?  
_Celestia: _Has love begun or is it through?  
Should I cross this bridge with you?_  
Ok'Nare: Life's _a rocky and an uncertain course to judge..._  
Celestia: _Think of love so love can start...  
_Ok'Nare: _Why not be safe and smart?!  
_Celestia: _Where's your passion?! Where's your heart?!  
_Celestia & Ok'Nare: _Now it's time to say good-bye to  
Frivolous dreams we've known...  
_  
(Celestia leaves as Ok'Nare reaches out to her.)

Ok'Nare: _Can't we cross this bridge together?!  
_Celestia: _I'll cross this bridge... Alone...  
_  
(Celestia leaves as Ok'Nare goes to his younger self.)

Ok'Nare: Go after her, you fool! ... Don't be afraid. GO AFTER HER!

(Ok'Nare's younger self just walks away, as he did.)

Ok'Nare: Show me no more, Mrs. Dickinson! why do you delight in torturing me so many years after this day?!  
Amalthea: Mr. Ok'Nare, these are just the shadows of what you have already done. That they are what they are, do not blame me.  
Ok'Nare: Just leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!

(Ok'Nare bolts up as he's back in his room as he sighs and thinks.)

Ok'Nare: Why was I so foolish? Why? Why?

(Moonlight shines through the living room as Ok'Nare opens it as Luna's in there.)

Luna: Hey.  
Ok'Nare: Ah! What are you doing here?  
Luna: The same thing my mother was doing. Teaching you to share the fruits of generosity you have long since denied your fellow human beings.  
Ok'Nare: Generosity?! No one's ever shown me generosity!  
Luna: From what I observed since I've known you, you never gave them reason to, and yet there are still people in this town that still find warmth in their hearts for the likes of you.  
Ok'Nare: No acquaintance of mine, madam! I assure you.  
Luna: Oh, you'll see.

(They teleport to Pinkie's house.)

Ok'Nare: Why did you bring me to this old place?  
Luna: This is the home of your employee Blinky Pie.

(Cut to the whole gang at the place as the dinner is there, and Applejack's staring at it with Chris.)

Chris: Maybe we could-  
Applejack: No, hon. we gotta wait for Blinky's boy, Tim.

(Cut to Pinkie bringing in a tray.)

Ok'Nare: What kind of entree is that?

(Pinkie sets it down as it's a very small chicken.)

Ok'Nare: Surely Blinky can afford a bigger bird than that! I pay her minimum wage!  
Luna: Without pay for holidays or anything else that would allow her to do more than pay the bills?  
Pinkie: I think we'll each be able to have a helping, though there probably won't be room for seconds.  
Blinky: Sorry. I know it was-  
Pinkie: No worries, Blinky! Eating's only the thing you do at these parties to set up for the fun! I mean, come on! Christmas isn't about eating, it's about hanging out with your friends and family, like what Rob and Fluttershy said you told your boss!  
_It's in the singing of a street corner choir.  
It's going home and getting warm by the fire.  
It's true wherever you find love,  
It feels like Christmas.  
_Rarity: _A cup of kindness that we share with another.  
A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother.  
_John: _In all the places you find live,  
It feels like Christmas.  
_Pinkie: _It is the season of the heart,  
A special time of caring.  
The ways of love made clear!  
_Chris: _It is the season of the spirit!  
The message if we hear it,  
Is make it last all year!  
_Twilight: _It's in the giving of a gift to another.  
A pair of mittens that were made by your mother.  
_Doug: _It's all the ways that we show love,  
That feel like Christmas!  
_Applejack: _A day cheer that we will always remember,  
It is the summer of the soul in December.  
_Rainbow Dash: _Yes when you do your best for love,  
It feels like Christmas!  
_Pinkie: _It is the season of the heart,  
A special time of caring.  
The ways of love made clear!  
_Everyone: _It is the season of the spirit!  
the message if we hear it,  
Is make it last all year!  
_Pinkie: _It's in the singing of a street corner choir.  
It's going home and getting warm by the fire.  
It's true wherever you find love,  
It feels like Christmas.  
It's true wherever you find love,  
It feels like Christmas...  
It feels like Christmas . . .  
It feels like Christmas!  
It feels like Christmas..._

(Everyone smiles.)

Blinky: Oh, where's Tim?  
Tim: Coming Mom. I'm coming.

(Tim comes down with his leg in a brace as Blinky picks him up and hugs him as they go to the table.)

Tim: Wow! Look at all the great stuff to eat! ... We should thank Mr. Ok'Nare.

(Ok'Nare stares at the boy as he seems to be enjoying himself the most while Blinky and Pinkie share a worried glance.)

Ok'Nare: Tell me, Luna, what's wrong with that kind boy?  
Luna: Much, I'm afraid. "If these shadows remain unchanged, I see an empty seat in the chimney corner, and a little clutch without an owner carefully preserved."  
Ok'Nare: So what you're saying is that... Tim will...

(Ok'Nare looks around as no one's there.)

Ok'Nare: Wh-what's happening? Luna, where are you! Don't go! You must tell me about Tim! Please, don't go!

(Ok'Nare stumbles around as the area grows darker until he finds himself in a graveyard.)

Ok'Nare: H-how did-?

(Ok'Nare looks up and gasps.)

Ok'Nare: W-who are you?

(Ok'Nare looks at a cloaked female figure as she tosses the hood back to reveal Nightmare Moon.)

Ok'Nare: Are you the one who's going to show me the future?  
Nightmare Moon: Yes.  
Ok'Nare: Then please, tell me what will happen to Tim Pie.

(Nightmare Moon gestures to a hill with a tiny gravestone as everyone's there, with Pinkie's hair deflating as Blinky holds the clutch like it was her son and crying as Ok'Nare walks up and looks at the pain on her face as he sheds a few tears of guilt and shame.)

Ok'Nare: Oh no. Nightmare Moon, I didn't mean for this to happen. Please tell me these events can be changed.  
Nightmare Moon: Why not let this happen? Who cares?  
_One little boy is just a dot  
In all the human race.  
_Ok'Nare: What?!  
Nightmare Moon: _One little boy is just a spot  
Upon a planet's face!  
_Ok'Nare: No!  
Nightmare Moon: _And when he is no longer there,  
A billion take the place  
Of one little boy...  
_Ok'Nare: _But one little boy can sing a song  
And have a world of fun.  
One little boy can grow up strong  
And leap, and jump, and run.  
And you would want to see him grow  
If he would be your son.  
That one little boy...  
_Nightmare Moon: _If he passes on...  
Utterly, he is gone.  
There's one less in the nation!  
Let him rest in peace,  
And he will decrease  
The surplus population!  
_Ok'Nare: No! No!  
Nightmare Moon: _That's what you thought not long ago!  
_Ok'Nare: ... _That's what I thought, but now I know.  
One little boy who cannot walk  
Is not a broken toy.  
One little boy can laugh and talk  
And fill a home with joy.  
And no one else could take the place  
Of that one little boy!  
That one... Little boy . . .  
_  
(Ok'Nare breaks down when he hears two grave diggers talking.)

Digger 1: I've never seen a funeral like this before.  
Digger 2: Yeah. No mourners. No friends to bid him farewell.  
Digger 1: Oh well. Let's a rest a minute before we fill it in, huh? He's not going anywhere.

(The two laugh and walk off as Ok'Nare goes to the grave they were digging.)

Ok'Nare: W-who's lonely grave is this?

(Nightmare Moon goes to the tombstone and wipes off the stone to reveal the name, William Ok'Nare.)

Nightmare Moon: Why yours, Bill. The richest man in the cemetery.  
Ok'Nare: No, please! I am not the man I was. I promise to honor Christmas in my heart and try to keep it all the year. I will not shut out the lessons your mother and sister taught me. Please tell me I may yet sponge away the writing on that stone! Please-

(Ok'Nare looks around, and he's pleading to a bed post.)

Ok'Nare: Why I'm back in my own room. How long was I gone?

(Ok'Nare looks out and sees how everything is as it was the night before.)

Ok'Nare: Christmas morning! I haven't missed it! Oh, thank you Filch for allowing Mrs. Dickinson's family to help me! Wherever you are, thank you! I know just what I'll do. They'll be so surprised.

(Ok'Nare changes and heads out, bumping into Derpy.)

Ok'Nare: Ah, good morning, madam. I'd like to give you something for the poor.  
Derpy: What?

(Ok'Nare whispers in her ear.)

Derpy: Wow!  
Ok'Nare: Not a penny less. A great many back payments are included I assure you, and I hope to see you soon, Miss Hooves.  
Derpy: I just-

(Derpy goes to her scarf and puts it around Ok'Nare's neck.)

Ok'Nare: For me?  
Derpy: Yup.  
Ok'Nare: Thank you.

(Cut to later as Ok'Nare emerges from a store with a bundle in a bag as he bumps into Rob and Fluttershy.)

Ok'Nare: Ah, Rob.  
Rob: Uncle Bill?  
Ok'Nare: I was wondering if that offer to have dinner with you and your friends was still available.  
Rob: Of course, sir!  
Fluttershy: Yay.  
Ok'Nare: Alright, I was wondering if you could help me out with something.

(The two lean in. Cut to Pinkie's place as the three arrive, and Rob and Fluttershy hide with the bundle as he rings the doorbell and Blinky arrives.)

Blinky: Mr. Ok'Nare. What are you doing here?  
Ok'Nare: To tell you that I've had enough of this day off stuff. You leave me no alternative but to give you...

(Blinky flinches as everyone else comes up nervously.)

Ok'Nare: A raise.  
Blinky: ... Huh?  
Ok'Nare: Yes, a raise and my full support in aiding your son.  
Blinky: W-wow, thanks Mr. Ok'Nare!  
Ok'Nare: Merry Christmas, Blinky.  
Tim: And god bless us everyone!

(The three go in as Luna, Amalthea, Nightmare Moon, and Celestia are there as well.)

Celestia: Hello Bill. It's... It's been awhile.  
Ok'Nare: Too long.

(Ok'Nare takes her hand as she smiles as Ok'Nare turns to the other three.)

Ok'Nare: Thank you.  
Nightmare Moon: Anytime.

(The group comes together and begins talking happily.)

The End.


	9. The Riddler

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 6**

Episode 9: The Riddler

(It opens at the Galactic Harbinger as the Mobile Emitter that housed Enigma turns back on, and when it does, he now looks like the Riddler from Arkham City.)

Riddler: Well, that was a nice rest bit. And now, I believe I have some work to do.

(Cut to the gang as they are talking when Doug's cell phone rings.)

Doug: Hello?  
Riddler (statically): Can you hear me, Mr. Halbeisen? I know you can. It is I, Edward Nigma, who you know best as the Riddler, and more importantly, you're intellectual superior. My genius has allowed me to hack into your primitive communications. My goal is simple. You and your wife complete a series of amusingly taxing challenges, and well, you'll see. Ready for your first one? Good. Don't prune up near this portrait.  
Twilight: I thought you told T'Mar to delete Enigma!  
Doug: I did. Something must've gone wrong. Right now we've got bigger things to worry about. Come on.

(They head off. Cut to a painting of Miss Prune in City Hall as Doug uses his cell phone to take a picture of it.)

Riddler: So you did it! Well done! I would've expected a child to work that one out, let alone two people who found me, "Not challenging", but still, congratulations. You passed the test. Now, head back home for a big surprise.  
Doug: Come on!

(The two rush off. Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as it's covered in Riddler question marks. They go in and find everyone gone and signs of an obvious struggle as a tarp is there as an image of the Riddler comes on.)

Riddler: Oh no! Where have they gone? Could it be that while you were out solving my riddle, I, the Riddler, snuck in and took all those poor, stupid fools?  
Twilight: Where have you taken them?!  
Riddler: Questions, questions, Mrs. Halbeisen. It's not you who needs answers here, it's me. You answer my riddles, and I'll tell you where they are. You answer my riddles, and they don't die. So, shall we begin? I am an instrument whose music always comes from the heart. What am I?

(The two go to an old organ Pa had in the house before he moved to Sweet Apple Acres as Doug takes a cell phone picture of it.)

Riddler: Well done! See? You can do it! Solve enough of my carefully constructed conundrums, and I'll tell you where the rest of my hostages are. The first is in the Carousel Boutique. I suggest you hurry. He may find himself fitted for a coffin.

(The two rush out. Cut to the Carousel Boutique as Big Mac is tied down, and Doug cuts him out.)

Doug: Big Mac, are you alright?  
Big Mac: Eyup.  
Doug: What happened?  
Big Mac: He jumped on us and threatened to blow us all ta kingdom come with some explosives he stole from Insano if we didn't come with him.  
Twilight: Where is he?  
Big Mac: He's nuts. He kept blaming you for what he was doin'.  
Doug: You're safe now, Big Mac.  
Big Mac: He told me ta tell you something. He was very, very specific. It's just some numbers. 2-7-5, 3-2-5. I aint got a clue what they mean.  
Doug: They sound like a radio frequency.

(Doug pulls out the cryptographic sequencer as he goes to the frequency.)

Riddler: At last. I suppose I should fulfill my side of the agreement. A riddle for a couple. Can you two solve it?

(Doug deactivates the sequencer.)

Big Mac: Did ya figure out what them numbers mean?  
Doug: Yup. It's one of Riddler's games. He gave you something, right?  
Big Mac: Eyup.

(Big Mac hands a device to Doug.)

Big Mac: It's just a box. I aint got a clue what it does.  
Twilight: I'll figure it out. You should head back to Sweet Apple Acres. You should be safe there.

(Twilight looks at the box as it's designed to be turned around and the like.)

Riddler (statically): Riddle me this! If you know me, you'll want to share me, but if you share me, I'll be gone. What am I?

(Twilight twists the box around, so that it reads "A secret".)

Riddler: Well done, Mrs. Halbeisen. You did it. Like a child learning to walk for the first time, I feel I should reward this miracle and give you the location of the poor, soon to be dead high school junior who is desperately crying out for help. She's in the old apartment building near the park. Good luck, getting to her.

(The two rush off and go to the area as Doug taps around, finding a false wall, and the two burst through and enter a secret door as a static image of the Riddler is there.)

Riddler: So, you finally decided to show up, did you?  
Doug: Let them go, Riddler. They're innocent.  
Riddler: Don't be stupid, Mr. Halbeisen. They wouldn't find themselves in the predicament they're currently in if they're currently in if they had tried and thought a few steps ahead now, would they? Much less you thinking to personally delete me rather than leave it to your computer. Now, if you solve the room ahead and four other equally challenging ones, you safe them. If you don't, then they die, and we'll see if society crumbles at their passing.  
Twilight: You're insane.  
Riddler: No! That would imply either mental illness or derangement! I suffer from neither. Oh, and yes. I can see you two, and I look forward to watching you fail.

(Doug goes for the door, but it's locked.)

Riddler: Are you so stupid that you can't unlock even a simple door? How do you expect to tackle what else I have planned?

(Doug looks around and fires a phaser at a Riddler mark across from him, and they go in.)

Riddler: Well done, Mr. Halbeisen. You figured out how to open a door.

(The two look up to see Applebloom suspended over a platform with electrified tiles.)

Applebloom: Twilight! Doug! Ya've gotta help me!  
Doug: I know this room.  
Twilight: Me too.

(Twilight pulls out her wand.)

Twilight: Flipendo!

(A switch is activated as they go along a path to another safe tile.)

Twilight: Flipendo!

(They continue on.)

Riddler: Very good, Mrs. Halbeisen. I see you are beginning to understand this room. Bathe in the glory of your primitive conquest. It will be your last. I hope you don't think all of my puzzles will be so linked to my origin.

(They go to a lift as Twilight goes to the last switch.)

Twilight: Flipendo!

(It heads up as the two jump to Applebloom.)

Riddler: Don't feel too pleased with yourself, Mrs. Halbeisen. That room was one of the easy ones.

(Doug pulls out the Line Launcher from Twilight's bag.)

Doug: Hold on!

(They head down out the door as they sigh.)

Applebloom: 6-2-5, 9-2-5. 6-2-5, 9-2-5. That's what he told me ta tell ya. I don't know what that means, but he said he'd kill the others if I didn't tell you exactly what he said. Why don't he just tell ya what he wants?  
Doug: Because he's insane.  
Applebloom: Ya don't say.

(Cut to the Riddler's hideout as he turns off surveillance on the apartment building.)

Riddler: Let the games begin.  
Chris: Pal, Twilight and Doug are going to own your butt for putting Applebloom in that crazy room! They'll hand your butt to you! They're the smart-

(Riddler puts his hand inside Chris' chest as he gasps.)

Riddler: They are not the smartest. I'd advise against annoying me, Mr. Mccool because the next time you open your ignorant mouth, I won't let go of your heart until it stops beating.

(Riddler pulls his hand out as Chris falls over gasping.)

John: Oh, it is on now!

(Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as Doug and Twilight return with Applebloom, and Doug goes to the cryptographic sequencer and puts in the frequencies Applebloom said.)

Riddler: So, you've actually got the stomach to try another of my challenges. Was it hard, considering I'm here because of you? I hope so because it is time for your next one, and what's more challenging than a riddle? The more there is, the less you see. What could I be?

(Twilight fiddles with the device so that it reads out, "Darkness".)

Riddler: Amazing! You actually solved my riddle. I suppose a reward is due. I'm running a little game of chance that you may be interested in playing. Here's your invitation. Go to the old courthouse.

(The two rush off. Cut to the courthouse as they tap at the wall and find the secret door before going inside and find a curtain as a Riddler screen is there.)

Riddler: Roll up, roll up. It's time for my latest game.

(The two walk up as they hit a pressure point, and the curtains open to reveal Sweetie Belle tied to a chair that's over one of three electrified panels.)

Sweetie Belle: Guys, help!  
Riddler: All you need to do is keep your eyes on the prize.

(Sweetie Belle is covered under one of three domes as they shift around while Doug tugs down on his shirt, so Twilight can see the Superman S and smiles as he fires his phaser at the left dome, and it lifts up to reveal Sweetie Belle.)

Riddler: What? No! How did you do that?!  
Sweetie Belle: This guy's nuts!

(The two go to Sweetie Belle and get her over to the other side.)

Twilight: You're safe now, Sweetie Belle.  
Sweetie Belle: Thank you. I thought I was gonna die down there.  
Doug: Riddler gave you a code, right?  
Sweetie Belle: Yeah! It's 8-6-0, 1-2-0! He said something about it helping you.  
Doug: It will. Now calm down. We'll get you to Sweet Apple Acres.  
Riddler: There's no way you could've solved that one, Mr. Halbeisen! Even I couldn't! You must have cheated. Considered this a warning. From here on in, it gets harder.

(Cut to the Riddler's hideout.)

Riddler: Impossible! He must've cheated! That moron couldn't have known about the trap door! I had them!  
Rarity: You monster! You'd electrocute my little sister!  
Riddler: Shut up, Mrs. Brown! I am in no mood for your antiquated antics!  
John: Then maybe you'll listen to me, Riddler! I've had just about enough of you! First you trick us all into believing you're a good person, then you kidnap us and try to kill two young ladies, not to mention threatening Chris' life!  
Riddler: I don't know why you're upset with me. I took the liberty of going through the ship's logs when I was first given sentience, and you're always complaining about how Mr. Mccool always does idiotic things.  
John: He is an idiot, but he's also a dear friend of mine! You don't go around threatening to murder people just because they're a few IQ points low!  
Riddler: Oh please. The ignorant people of this world are just sheep to be fleeced. If he was smarter, he'd have known that your friends are doomed.  
John: Why you-!

(John pulls out a gun he had on him and shoots at Riddler as it does nothing since the bullets just go through Riddler and hit the walls harmlessly.)

Riddler: Really, Mr. Brown?

(Riddler punches John away as he gasps.)

Riddler: Mr. Brown, please don't get in my way. It would be a shame if I had to crush your throat. How could you ever perform your tricks without assuring people that there's no tricks involved?

(Riddler goes back to the screen as Chris picks him up.)

Rainbow Dash: What do we do?  
John: ... I don't know, but I think I know someone who can help.

(Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as Twilight and Doug return with Sweetie Belle as he goes to the cryptographic sequencer.)

Riddler: Well done, Mr. and Mrs. Halbeisen. Well done. You have completed two of my challenges, and now all you have to do is solve my riddle and save the day. Can you do it? I have a head, a tail, but no legs. Do you know what I am?

(Twilight goes to the box and twists it, so that it reads "Penny".)

Riddler: Three solved? It seems I underestimated your abilities, but before you start to feel superior, you should try and rescue my next hostage. Bring a towel. You'll find her at the old gym.

(They go there as they find the next Riddler chamber, as it's filled with drills, and barbed wire around the walls to prevent accurate use of the Line Launcher. Riddler appears on another screen.)

Riddler: I've done it. This is one puzzle you cannot solve. I studied your techniques before I left the Harbinger. Reviewed your childish gadgetry, and there is nothing in your arsenal to help you defeat this room. The hostage will die, and I will be victorious.

(They turn to a sealed off area as Scootaloo's tied to a chair.)

Scootaloo: Can you get me out of here?! Please!  
Twilight: We need to find a way to safe you. We'll be back.

(They look at the area.)

Doug: We don't have access to a freeze grenade, so-  
Twilight: Honey, teleportation spell.  
Doug: Oh yeah.

(Twilight teleports them to the other side of the room as a wall is bared off by electrical gates linked to a Riddler mark.)

Riddler: What?! How did you-?! Where did you-?! This is cheating! Do you hear me?! CHEATING!

(Doug fires a phaser at the mark, and the door opens, and the two go in to find a crate, almost blocked off by a wall, and a pressure pad near them.)

Riddler: What's wrong, Mr. and Mrs. Halbeisen? Too much pressure?  
Doug: And we can't just teleport an object through a wall without knowing what could be inside.  
Twilight: Maybe we don't need to. Doug, stand on the pressure pad.

(Doug does so, as the barrier keeping them from Scootaloo goes off, and Twilight gets to her and takes her out of the room.)

Twilight: Okay Doug, you can get off.

(Doug climbs off and sighs.)

Twilight: You're okay now. He gave you a number.  
Scootaloo: He did. Oh no. What was it?  
Doug: It's important. You need to remember them.  
Scootaloo: Oh yeah! It was 6-0-6, 1-2-0.  
Doug: Up for getting back to Sweet Apple Acres?  
Scootaloo: Of course.

(They head back to Sweet Apple Acres as Doug sighs.)

Twilight: You okay?  
Doug: Just thinking of what Riddler said when we saved Sweetie Belle. He's here because of me.  
Twilight: Doug, the moment he became sentient, Riddler became responsible for his own actions.  
Doug: But he wouldn't be sentient if I hadn't tweaked the Holodeck.  
Twilight: Come on, Doug. We've got friends to save.

(Doug nods and activates the cryptographic sequencer.)

Riddler: You've actually managed to complete three of my challenges, Mr. Halbeisen. If you think you can hear me clapping, then you are obviously suffering from some sort of delusion for I am doing no such thing. Solve my riddle and find the hostage. I'll be right under your feet in the midday sun, you cannot lose me no matter how you run. What am I?

(Twilight twists the box to read "Shadow".)

Riddler: What?! No, this is not happening! Did you cheat?! Of course you did. It's the only way! Well it ends now! Here's the next location. You two won't be able to cheat your way past this problem. It's right at the old construction warehouse.

(The two rush out. Cut to the warehouse as the two head in to another projection of the Riddler.)

Riddler: What kept you? Did you get lost? Were you scared? Did I finally get to you?! Have you excepted that I am the winner here?! After all Mr. Halbeisen, you programmed me to be the winner.

(Doug gulps.)

Riddler: Ah. Perhaps I've ground you down. Is it true? Have I made my point?

(The two stand firm.)

Riddler: No? Well this next room will. That, I guarantee.

(They go in and see Granny Smith hanging by her wrists over a floor of electrified panels with two platforms and spinning saws that go on the floor.)

Granny: Don't worry, young'uns. I'm fine!  
Doug: W-we'll get you down, Granny!  
Riddler: What is it? Unsure what to do next? May I suggest lying down on the floor and allowing the roller to do its thing?!

(Doug pulls out the cryptographic sequencer and hacks into the floor, turning the tiles off for fifteen minutes.)

Doug: Run!

(The two rush to the wall and climb up it to get to the platforms as they see an opening.)

Twilight: Right! Let's do this!

(Twilight teleports them over to the opening as they move on when another projection of the Riddler appears.)

Riddler: As you look upon my work, your primitive brains must be struggling to comprehend how I managed all this. It was easy.

(The two ignore him and go through a doorway leading to a floorless hall right behind where Granny is. Doug pulls out the Line Launcher.)

Doug: Hold on!

(Doug activates it and then changes course, so that the two can grab Granny and head out.)

Doug: You okay?  
Granny: I'm fine. Lucky thing ya got all them fancy gadgets.  
Doug: Yeah... Is Pa...?  
Granny: Yeah. He got him too.  
Twilight: Tell us the numbers.  
Granny: 1-1-5, 7-8-0.  
Doug: Right. Let's get you back to Sweet Apple Acres.  
Riddler: How did you do it? Did you cheat? Of course you did! How could I expect anything more from someone like you!

(They head off. Cut to the farm as Doug's leaning against a wall and holding his face in his hands.)

Twilight: Come on, Doug. Everything's going to be fine. We'll find your grandpa and everyone else. Remember how we dealt with Chrysalis?  
Doug: We had everyone on our side when we dealt with Chrysalis. It's not like the Entity either. Riddler's goal isn't some abstract thing that has no real meaning. He wants revenge and to do what we programmed him to do. Challenge us.  
Twilight: Come on. We've still got those coordinates. We'll save everyone.  
Doug: ... Maybe.

(Doug pulls out the cryptographic sequencer and puts in the coordinates.)

Riddler: At last. I suppose I should fulfill my side of the agreement. A riddle for a brat. Hit me hard, and I will crack, but you'll never stop me from staring back. What am I?

(Twilight twists the box to read "Mirror".)

Riddler: How did you do that?! Who helped you?! Tell me! Actually, it doesn't matter. Come and save the final hostage. I'll be as shocked if you don't come to save him as he'll be if you do. He's at the old police station.

(The two rush off and arrive there as they enter the room with another Riddler projection.)

Riddler: What's good for me and potentially fatal to you, Mr. and Mrs. Halbeisen? Don't bother taxing your tiny minds for the answer was obviously my final puzzle. Will you save the ignorant old man? I'll be shocked if you do.  
Doug: Pa...

(They go in and find Pa on an electrified platform that gives him a small shock every few minutes.)

Riddler: As you can see, Mr. Halbeisen, your grandfather is currently experiencing the shocking sensation of his own mortality. Can you help him without experiencing yours?  
Pa: Doug, Twilight, forget about me! Find the others!  
Doug: No! I won't leave you behind! Come on!

(Doug moves on as Twilight has to keep up.)

Twilight: Doug, calm down! We have to think. All Riddler's rooms are basically the same from Arkham City. He's toying with us. We just have to keep cool.  
Doug: Keep cool?! This isn't a game, Twilight! My grandfather is on a platform that's slowly electrocuting him to death!  
Twilight: I know that, and that's why Riddler has him as the hostage here! For you to go into this without thinking! Just relax and focus on what traps Riddler has.

(Doug nods and goes on, and they come to a press that they quickly rush through after it slams down once. They then arrive at a hallway where the entire floor is electrified as Doug fires a phaser at several question marks as they light up, made hard by Pa calling out in pain as the panels finally lose power as they go through a maze of hallways before arriving at a point they can drop down on the platform as Pa's lying there.)

Doug: No! PA!

(Doug goes to Pa as he's gasping.)

Doug: Pa?  
Pa: ... You can... You... Can. . .

(Pa goes into cardiac arrest.)

Doug: No... NO!

(Doug slams his first on the ground as it causes a crackle of energy.)

Twilight: Wait! The shocks were slow enough, that we might be able to jump start his heart.  
Doug: How?

(Twilight pulls out Shock Gloves.)

Twilight: Just in case we ever needed defibrillators aboard the Harbinger.

(Doug puts them on and sends a shock to Pa as he doesn't respond.)

Doug: Come on, darn it!

(Doug does it a few more times when Pa gasps.)

Doug: Pa...

(Doug holds Pa up, as the three get back to the door.)

Doug: Pa, are you okay?  
Pa: Fine as ever.  
Riddler: You weren't supposed to do that! That was impossible! How did you-?! Oh... This isn't over, Mrs. Halbeisen. You and your husband may have defeated me tonight, but I'll be back.

(They go to the door.)

Twilight: Pa, what numbers did Riddler give you?  
Pa: Numbers?  
Twilight: He gave everyone else frequency codes. Why didn't he give you one?  
Pa: He sounded like he thought you'd either die, or I'd die while you were running through that lunatic's maze. I guess he was wrong. Is there anything I can do?  
Twilight: No. We'll get you back to Sweet Apple Acres and think.

(They head out of the room.)

Riddler: Right. Listen to me carefully. I still have the rest of your friends, so I just need a couple of days, and I will make a puzzle so taxing, that you will never solve it! I will! You'll see.

(Cut to Sweet Apple Acres as everyone's working while Doug is just leaning against the wall holding his Magic Gun before setting it down.)

Twilight: Doug, aren't you going to help us?  
Doug: ... I can't help you. I can't even protect the people close to me when they're all in the same room.  
Pa: Douglas Lewis Halbeisen, now is not the time for doubt! You've never given up on anything, and I'll be darned if I let you give up now!  
Doug: We've got nothing! No codes! No patterns between the buildings he was using aside from the fact that they were all abandoned ones! Riddler's won.  
Magic Gun: Not yet.

(Doug turns in shock to see a girl of thirteen standing beside him as she smiles, and Doug looks at the Magic Gun.)

Doug: Are you... Are you the girl inside my Magic Gun?  
Magic Gun: Yup. My name's Peggy.  
Doug: ... Hi Peggy. So how are you-?  
Peggy: Does it matter?  
Doug: Well considering all we've been through together, I'd like to talk to you more often like this if it's possible.  
Peggy: Don't worry about that right now. It's not important. You saving your friends is.  
Doug: But... I made a real mess of things this year, haven't I?  
Peggy: Yeah.  
Doug: Well what am I supposed to do? If I turn him off, he'll just turn himself back on again, and we don't know where he's holding the others.  
Peggy: Of course not. Riddler kept you too busy saving your other friends, and he accidentally kept himself busy monitoring your progress.  
Doug: Well that what the heck do you and the others want from me?! I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. What am I supposed to do to make things right again?!  
Peggy: We want you to calm down and stop beating yourself up for something you had no control over.  
Doug: Oh, that's helpful.  
Peggy: Doug, up until now I've been holding back because I haven't been certain about you two, but after all the stuff you guys have done for each other over the past five years, now I know. I think with you guys, it's safe to cut loose.  
Doug: But...  
Peggy: Just calm down and think, like what Twilight said.  
Doug: ... Wait... The Mobile Emitter... Peggy, I think we're ready to get our friends home!  
Peggy (smiling): I'm already home.

(Peggy disappears as Doug smiles.)

Twilight: Doug... Honey... Who were you talking to?  
Doug: The girl inside my magic gun.  
Twilight: ... Okay...  
Doug: Twilight, I just realized. We can track the Mobile Emitter to where Riddler is.  
Twilight: Of course! How stupid of us! That thing is continually giving off energy if it's still going! Now let's get to locating Riddler and our friends!

(Cut to Riddler's hideout as the group is looking at Riddler's monitor room as Insano closes the door.)

Insano: Alright, I'm not even sure how a hologram can sleep, but he is sleeping after all the stuff Doug and Twilight did to save the others. We should be able to talk in peace.  
Rainbow Dash: We've gotta do something before he kills us all!  
Insano: Well going at him half-cocked with a pistol isn't going to work as John found out.  
John: Yeah. That was a dimwitted of me. At the very least, I should've aimed for the Mobile Emitter. But I was just being too hot-headed.  
Insano: It wouldn't have made a difference even if you had shot at the Mobile Emitter.  
Applejack: How do ya figure?  
Insano: The hologram is a combination of light projection and force fields. It's how he's able to interact with the world. As such, he is able to project the force fields around the Mobile Emitter to protect it from harm.  
Rob: I don't suppose you have any science stuff to help out with that, do you?  
Insano: Nothing specifically designed to take it out, but I think we do have a chance with a frontal assault.  
Rarity: I thought you said going at him with guns and the like wouldn't work.  
Insano: We'll need larger more powerful weapons. He's impervious to harm, but he's not unbeatable. Like any other electronic object, he relies on energy. If we drain his energy banks, then he's vulnerable. Continued, sustained attacks will do it. It's just that we'll need to survive to see it through.  
Pinkie: Ooh... We can try out those magic pockets Twilight and Rarity made us for Christmas.  
John: Quite so. Haven't had a chance to pull out that rifle Mote gave me since the mess with Chrysalis. Fine time to pull it out.  
Fluttershy: ... I'll help stop that big meanie. Putting Mr. Fielder and the girls in those death traps. He ought to be ashamed of himself.  
Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie is ready for a butt-whooping!  
Sunset: Count me in too!  
Insano: Excellent! We'll need Chris' help as well.  
Applejack: Uh... I don't reckon Chris is in any shape for that.  
Chris (sobbing): Pa Fielder almost died!

(Chris sobs as he takes a swig from a flask.)

Sunset: I don't get it. Rarity said there's only Diet Coke in that thing. How's he drunk?  
Insano: I've learned not to question these things. Just get him sobered up and ready, Applejack, and I'll be prepared to do my part.  
Applejack: I'm on it, Doc. Chris, hon, come on now. Pa, Granny, and everyone else are fine.

(Chris gets up as Applejack pats his pack.)

John: Now... Let's get this party started.

(Cut to Riddler walking out some time later as the gang emerges and fires several weapons at him.)

Riddler: Really? You're doing this again? Even a monkey knows not to do the same action when it doesn't work. Seriously, I'm made of light and force fields. What do you think you're going to-

(Riddler notices the force field around the Mobile Emitter becoming visible.)

Riddler: That's not going to work either, kids. I can stand here all day.  
Applejack: Doc, is this even doin' anythin'?!

(Cut to Dr. Insano in a corner with some equipment.)

Insano: His power is dropping, but slowly. Keep it up while Sunset, Trixie, and I finish up on our newer weapons.  
Riddler: Kids, I'm getting bored here.

(Chris' chain gun runs out.)

Chris: Oh nuts.  
Riddler: There, you see-

(Chris pulls out an IMOD.)

Riddler: Holy-!

(Chris fires it as Riddler is hit by it.)

Riddler: Ah. Backups. How cute. You're learning.

(Riddler uses the force field to send the blast back, knocking everyone down.)

Insano: No! No! Keep up the attack!  
Riddler: Oh, Dr. Insano, is that you I hear? Sunset and Trixie aren't here, so that means they're with you.  
Insano: Oh poop in a test tube. Trixie, you got anything?  
Trixie: Doug's spare cryptographic sequencer, but it's only good for hacking.  
Insano: Well, do it!  
Trixie: Right.

(Trixie turns it on.)

Riddler: Ooh, Trixie's trying to hack the Mobile Emitter. It'd be a real shame if I hadn't foreseen this and upgraded the Emitter with a little booby trap if anyone tried that.

(The sequencer blows up, knocking Trixie back.)

Sunset: Trixie! Trixie, can you hear me?!  
Trixie (dazed): I'm fine, Auntie Em. I think I'll take a nap, now.  
Insano: Well, it looks like it's up to us, then.  
Sunset: Right.

(Dr. Insano and Sunset pull out Star Wars blaster riffles and begin firing.)

Riddler: Oh hey, there you are. Power levels are dropping, but not quite enough. Say, Insano, did you know that I've been turning myself on in secret ever since I was first turned off to set up all those traps? Well I also set up defenses around this area based on Doug's own emergency procedures. Such as... Emergency Procedure Three, activate.

(Insano and Sunset are cut off by a force field.)

Riddler: Yeah, I'm from the Galactic Harbinger, you know. Honest to God, look at you idiots. Did you really think you had a shot here? There is not a single person here who can stop me. Hell, there's not a single person on this planet who can stop what I've begun!

(A red ball of energy hits him as his image flickers, and he turns to see Doug there with Twilight.)

Doug: Oh, I don't know. I think I know some people.  
Riddler: What?! Impossible! How'd you find me?!  
Doug: Simple. You've been running this entire time. Twilight and I just followed the energy signal you put out.  
Riddler: ... Well, I suppose you think it'll be easy to take me down, here.  
Doug: You hacked into the Harbinger to take advantage of its emergency procedures. Just one problem.  
Riddler: Oh?  
Doug: Computer, disregard all commands made by anyone but Captain Sparkle and myself!

(The force fields give out as Insano and Sunset arrive with Trixie.)

Trixie: Oh... Trixie doesn't feel so good.  
Doug: Now Riddler, I think it's time to put you down.  
Riddler: Oh, we'll see.

(The others get up.)

Doug: How are you guys doing?  
John: I've been better.  
Applejack: I think Chris is still out of it.  
Chris (dazed): Don't worry, Fun Shine Bear. We'll stop No Heart and save Ponyland.  
Rob: Alright. Let's take the guy down.  
Riddler: Oh, I doubt it'll be as easy as last time.  
Rob: Knock it off, Riddler.

(Riddler pulls out a pair of mechanical gloves and puts them on.)

Rob: We all know that with you surrounded, we'll just walk up to you, turn off the Emitter, and-

(Riddler punches Rob as he goes flying back to the others as they group up.)

Riddler: Something wrong, Mr. Bugie?! You expected to face a hologram, and instead you find a god?!  
Rob: What the heck are those?  
Riddler: Power Enhancing Energy Gloves!  
Insano: What?! Those were still in the prototype stage!  
Riddler: Yes, and the test is working marvelously.  
Doug: You know about those things?  
Insano: I made them for defensive purposes, but I got sidetracked.  
Doug: Well... Looks like it's time to test out our latest Morpher upgrades. You guys use the spares.  
Rob: Right.  
Everyone: It's Morphing Time!  
Doug: White Ranger Power!  
Rainbow Dash: Black Ranger Power!  
Pinkie: Pink Ranger Power!  
Twilight: Blue Ranger Power!  
Applejack: Yellow Ranger Power!  
John: Red Ranger Power!  
Rob: White Tiger!  
Chris: Mastodon!  
Rarity: Pterodactyl!  
Trixie: Triceratops!  
Fluttershy: Sabertooth Tiger!  
Sunset: Tyrannosaurus!  
Insano: Dragon Zord!

(The group morphs.)

Rob: Oh yeah. Feels good to be back in white.  
Doug: Shall we?  
Insano: We shall.

(The gang fights him one on one as Riddler manages to hold his own as he begins firing energy blasts.)

Doug: Whoa!  
Insano: Okay, they did not have the ability to do that before!  
Riddler: A little upgrade of mine.  
Doug: Well try this!  
Everyone: WE NEED METALLIC ARMOR NOW!

(They get the armor as they continue the fight, but are put on the defensive.)

John: Either of you two have a plan?  
Doug: I do.

(Doug pulls out the Magic Gun.)

Doug: When we last talked, you said you were holding back, that you could cut loose. Care to give a demonstration?

(Peggy appears by Doug.)

Peggy: Delighted.  
Doug: Alright everyone. Stand together!

(They take each other's shoulders as Peggy joins in, and the Magic Gun charges up.)

Riddler: Oh please.

(Riddler makes a force field in front of himself as the shot fires, goes over the force field and hits him from above.)

Riddler: NO!

(The Mobile Emitter lies on the ground.)

Insano: You know, he's still probably in there.  
Doug: I have an idea what to do.

(Cut to the Holodeck as the image of Riddler appears for a second before disappearing, and they take out a lime-green cube.)

Twilight: There. This program completely houses Riddler, and he can't get out or access a holographic form.  
Doug: So it's finally over?  
Twilight: I think so.  
Doug: Good. Now what I want to know is how he was able to covertly turn back on so easily with T'Mar here.  
T'Mar: This unit apologizes. Due to Riddler's previous knowledge of the ship from his first activation, he was able to avoid my sensors and move about as he pleased.  
Doug: That seems weird.  
Insano: Who cares? It's over, and we're all still alive and breathing.  
Sunset: Yeah. Now what?  
Chris: ... Anyone up for Force Unleashed?

(Everyone cheers and heads for the Holodeck.)

The End.


	10. Spies in Their Eyes

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 6**

Episode 10: Spies in Their Eyes

(It opens outside Carousel Boutique as a wreck of a car is outside.)

Doug: C'mon Rarity. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?  
Rarity: For what you did, a dozen times wouldn't be enough! You gave my car, which I trusted you, Rob, Chris, and John with, TO A COMPLETE STRANGER!

(Cut to inside as everypony is there.)

Chris: Well the guy was dressed like a parking valet. How could we know he was a thief?  
Rarity: You should have asked for credentials.  
Rob: Credentials? Like what? A badge? The guy parks cars, Rarity.  
John: Besides dear, we got the car back.  
Rarity: In how many pieces?  
Pinkie: Ooh! I'll check! One, two, three, four, five, six-  
Rarity: It was rhetorical, Pinkie. Face it boys, you're just too gullible. I'd never be fooled like that.

(A man in a hat and trench coat comes up.)

Sub: Sub Terfuge is the name. Spying's my game!  
Doug: Sub... Terfuge? Is anyone else weirded out by that oddly specific name?  
Rainbow Dash: I am.  
Twilight: Me too.  
Sub: How'd you know my name! That's supposed to be hush-hush!  
Applejack: Ya told us your name, ya big Yahoo!  
Rarity: You're really a spy?  
Sub: Yes, but who are you?  
Rarity: I am Rarity, the fashionista of this town, though my friends and I are known for helping people in distress.  
Sub: Just who I've been looking for. I need to get this box to a certain place at a certain time, or we're talking certain disaster.  
Rob: You certain?  
Sub: Certainly. It's a matter of importance, to the government!  
Rarity: The government? Ooh... How patriotic.  
Sub: Yes, but you didn't hear it from me.  
Rarity: Of course not. I'm sure we'd be glad to-

(The gang pulls her aside.)

Doug: Are you nuts?! We don't even know if he's a spy!  
Rarity: Doug! He says he is.  
Chris: Well then have him show you his credentials.  
Rarity: Credentials?! Like what, a badge?! The guy's a secret agent! They probably wouldn't carry such things around.  
John: Oh lord.  
Rarity: Mr. Terfuge, you've got yourself some help!

(Cut to them walking in a direction Sub points them in.)

Fluttershy: Um... Mr. Terfuge, could you please tell us where we're headed, if it's not too much trouble.  
Sub: Sorry. That's on a need to know basis.  
Rob: Yeah. We need to know.  
Sub: Look, you get me in, I swap this package with another one just like it, and you get me out. Got it?  
Rainbow Dash: In where? Your directions sound pretty close to the Korean Embassy.  
Sub: Actually, they're in the Korean Embassy.  
Applejack: WHAT?! Are you out of your cotton-pickin' gourd?! We can't just waltz on in with some mysterious feller who won't tell nobody his business!  
Sub: I'm not worried with Rarity here.  
Rarity: Why Mr. Terfuge, please. I'm happily married.

(They teleport into the embassy as nobody's around.)

Applejack: Right. Now let's just-  
Sub: Wait, he can't see us. If he sees us switch out the packages, he may assume the worst.  
John: Well how do we know you're not the worst?  
Rarity: John, leave him alone.

(They go into the ambassador's chamber as they go to the packages as Sub grabs one when Chris sneezes, startling Sub, and making him drop both as he just makes a quick grab at one, and they teleport back to the area just outside the border.)

Chris: ... Sorry about that.  
Rarity: Well, I believe somepony owes me an apology.  
Applejack: An apology?! For what?!  
Rarity: Well it's obvious now that Sub really is a spy, and-  
Sub: No, no, no! Not again! Not fair! It's just not fair!  
Rarity: Sub, what's wrong?  
Sub: It's the wrong box! We have to go back again!  
John: Hold on there, Mr. Terfuge! I'm not taking one more step until I see for myself what's in here!

(John opens it.)

John: What the-? Worms?  
Rob: REALLY?!  
Rarity: What the-? Oh, please tell me they're pets or something?!  
John: No. They're very expensive fishing worms from Canterlot.  
Rarity: But why would a spy carry fishing worms?  
Sub: I'm not a spy. I'm just a mail man.  
Rarity: A mail man?!  
Doug: Ever hear of the phrase, "Told you so"?  
Rarity: You shush! And you, Sub Terfuge, if that is your real name, talk!  
Sub: My name's Jack. My boss had me mail two packages. One was to his wife; the other was to the Korean Ambassador.  
Twilight: And you sent the wrong one.  
Sub: She was supposed to get a music box, and the worms were for the ambassador.  
Rarity: You got me worked up over a CAN OF WORMS AND A MUSIC BOX?!  
Doug: Fine. I'll switch 'em out.

(Doug teleports in with the box of worms to Ok'Nare, working as a tour guide for the ambassador.)

Doug: Hey sir, some idiot sent the ambassador a music box instead of a box full of fishing worms.  
Ok'Nare: Oh thank you, Douglas.  
Doug: I'll just grab the other one, and head out.  
Ok'Nare: Yes, that sounds good.

(Doug arrives with the music box.)

Doug: Here. Now good-bye!

(Cut to the Boutique as John's reading a paper as everyone relaxes as Rarity stands there nervously.)

Rarity: See? Everything worked out fine.  
Rainbow Dash: It probably would've been just as fine if we hadn't done anything.  
Rarity: How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?  
Doug: ... A dozen sound good to everybody?

(They nod as Rarity starts.)

Rarity: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry.  
John: Oh, that is music to a husband's ear.

(The gang relaxes as Rarity finishes up.)

The End.


	11. Vulgarian Voyage Part 1

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 6**

Episode 11: Vulgarian Voyage Part 1

(It opens in Canterlot as the gang's hanging out as the girls are playing in a car.)

Scootaloo: Man, this thing is cozy!

(It honks, but only the three of them are in there, and they're all in the back seat. They look around.)

Applebloom: Applejack! Applejack!

(Applejack runs up.)

Applejack: What is it, Sugar Cube?  
Applebloom: I think this here car's magic.  
Applejack: Well I'm afraid it's a bit outta our price range.

(Pan to reveal the Mariner being taken in.)

Dealer: So that'll be a 200 dollar trade in, so just look around for something you like.

(The girls walk out sadly when the car honks again as they go to it just as a fly lands there, and Sweetie Belle thwacks it, accidentally making a decimal point.)

Doug: How about this one for 195.95?  
Dealer: Well, I guess so.  
Pinkie: That's our two hundred dollar trade in. You owe us four dollars and a nickel!

(They drive it back to the neighborhood, using an enlargement spell on the interior as the girls look around.)

Applebloom: This here car's magic. It can talk to us in honking.  
Doug: Oh yeah?

(The car honks again.)

Doug: Ah! ... Cool... Hey Twi, let's make some advancements.

(Cut to a week later on Doug and Twilight's anniversary as the car comes up honking.)

Sweetie Belle: Yay! What can he do?!  
Doug: You'll see. Now what to call you? Are you related to Herbie?

(The car honks.)

Twilight: That means yes.  
Doug: Okay... How about Harry?

(The car honks.)

Doug: Alright Harry. Let's get going to the beach!  
Applejack: Now how the hay are we gonna do that?!  
Doug: Inside everybody.

(They do so as Doug flips a switch as foldable airplane wings pop out.)

Rainbow Dash: Ooh.

(The car flies to the beach.)

Rarity: Oh my, what an amazing vehicle. How'd you-?  
Doug: Same magic as how we can all fit in here. Isn't that right, Harry?  
Harry: Honk!

(They arrive at the beech as the gang relaxes and after awhile get back to Harry to head out.)

Applejack: Hey, is that a ship over there?

Doug: Let me see...

(Doug pulls out a pair of binoculars and looks.)

Doug: Looks like some kinda yacht with a flag. I think I've seen that before... Oh... No.  
Fluttershy: Um, what?  
Doug: I saw that flag in a movie for the European country of Vulgaria.  
Rob: Vulgaria? Seriously?  
Chris: Where is it?  
Doug: Somewhere between Germany and Sweden. I got a bad feeling about this.

(Cut to the boat as the Baron of Vulgaria looks at the car from a spyglass as he notices it shake in a way it couldn't without actual emotions.)

Baron: Aha! It's ze vehicle I've been searching for!

(They fire a canon ball over their heads.)

Doug: Good sweet merciful snot!  
Twilight: Doug, get us out of here!  
Doug: Ri- oh no.  
Rob: "Oh no"?! What "Oh no"?! There should be no "Oh no"!  
Doug: While we've been talking, the tide's come in, and we're cut off from the main land!  
Rob: Oh no.

(A raft pops out of where the wings were as Harry honks.)

Doug: Oh thank goodness! I completely forgot about the raft we put in him.

(Doug drives off, and once they reach land, the raft recedes.)

Applebloom: It's great having a sentient car, aint it?  
Everyone: Yup.

(Cut to the ship.)

Baron: Zat car can float in ze vater?! Vell zat settles it! Ve're getting zat car!  
Captain: How, your highness?  
Baron: My two spies. Zey vill go to the mainland and find vhere ze owner of zat car lives.

(Two men come out.)

Baron: Now remember, you are in America, so act like Americans.

(They nod. Cut to Kansas as they finally arrive at Equestria County.)

Applejack: Well that was excitin'. Now let's head home. We gotta check on Granny.

(They head on. Cut to the two men as they arrive at Sweet Apple Acres thanks to renting a car and asking around as they go there. They go there as Granny and Pa come out.)

Granny: Who are you young fellers?  
Spy 1: We were waiting for a Mr. Halbeisen.  
Granny: Well I aint seen him for a few days.  
Pa: He and his friends went to the beach.  
Spy 2: Can you give him a message from us?  
Granny: I aint takin' no messages from fellers like you. If ya wanna see Doug just come back tomorrow!

(Granny and Pa walk off as the spies grab them as a plane the Baron owns arrives and takes them up just as the gang arrives.)

Doug: Oh you can't be serious! T'Mar was supposed to monitor the area ever since Riddler attacked! PA!  
Applejack & Applebloom: GRANNY!  
Granny: Hey kids.  
Pa: Don't worry. We'll be fine!

(The plane takes off as they follow after it, going off a cliff as the wings pop out. Cut to the plane.)

Baron: Very good mein friends. Vith close friends of ze owners of ze car in mein custody, I vill have it, or I vill just keep her as a... A... Vhat do you do?  
Granny: I aint doin' nothin' for a hooligan like you!  
Pa: That goes double for me!

(The Baron groans. Cut to the others as they follow.)

Applejack: Granny...  
Chris: Don't worry, AJ. We'll get her back! ... Hopefully.

To Be Continued...


	12. Vulgarian Voyage Part 2

**Equestria Teens**

**Season 6**

Episode 12: Vulgarian Voyage Part 2

(It opens as the Baron's ship arrives at Vulgaria, and Granny and Pa are brought out as a lovely woman, aside from a huge hook nose comes up.)

Baroness: Oh liebchen, mein dumpling.  
Baron: Oh, mein darling vife.  
Baroness: Who are ze old people?  
Baron: Ze grandmother and grandfather of two of ze people who has ze car I wrote you about.  
Baroness: Oh, imagine, my little Teddy Bear, flying high in ze sky on such a device.  
Baron: Yeah... (Under his breath) I could push you off.  
Baroness: Vhat vas zat, mein dumpling?  
Baron: Nothing. Put ze old ones in ze dungeon.

(Granny and Pa are carried off.)

Granny: Those prudes aint got no chance once my granddaughters, Doug, and their friends arrive.  
Pa: Yup.  
Baroness: Vait... How old are her grandchildren?  
Baron: I don't know.  
Baroness: Guard, put ze Child Catcher on standby, just in case.

(Cut to the gang arriving in Vulgaria, passing the castle.)

Baron: Zere it is! Ze living car! I vant it! It can fly and float!  
Doug: There's the baron right there. I can't see Granny though.  
Twilight: She must be inside.  
Baroness: Children! Are zere are children in zat car?!  
Baron: Nein! Just zree teenagers!

(They land in the town square.)

Baron: Send ze guards!  
Baroness: And ze Child Catcher for ze teenagers!

(Guards ride off on horses as a man in black follows with a carriage. Cut to the gang as Harry lands and all the Vulgarians stare at them.)

Doug: Um... Uh...

(He gives the Vulcan hand salute.)

Doug: Live long and prosper?

(They keep starring.)

Rarity: I say, this is peculiar. They seem to be starring at us.  
Rob: Why? You'd think they never saw a teenager before.  
John: Haven't you noticed Rob? There aren't any teenagers or children for that matter.  
Chris: Oh no! It's like Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang!

(Harry shakes nervously. A toymaker comes out.)

Toymaker: Hey you! Get in here!

(They do so.)

Doug: Let me guess. The Baroness hates children and teenagers.  
Toymaker: Yes. Our nation's so small that everyone just zought zat ze people who made zat musical made ze country up. Zey vere refuges. So who are you?  
Doug: Doug Halbeisen.  
Toymaker: Oh, your great grandfather vas Augustus, yes?  
Doug: ... Yeah... That's interesting.

(There's a ruckus outside.)

Toymaker: Downstairs, quickly!

(They rush inside.)

Pinkie: I don't get it. Who could hate children?  
Rainbow Dash: I'm guessing the baroness.  
Fluttershy: Um... Everyone, I think we need to hide.  
Doug: Right, but- Hey... They're looking for human children, right?  
Twilight: Right...

(Twilight snaps her fingers as their Morphers appear. Cut to outside as the guards grab Harry as it submits to help get Granny Smith and Pa Fielder back while the Child Catcher looks around and finds the Toy shop and goes in.)

Toymaker: Can I help you sir?  
Child Catcher: I'm looking for three American teenagers.  
Toymaker: American teenagers? I'm afraid you're mistaken, sir.  
Child Catcher: Oh really?

(He goes inside and looks around when he finds the lower level as he checks under everything.)

Toymaker: Sir, zis is my vorking room. I'm still vorking on ze baron's birthday tomorrow.

(The Child Catcher ignores him and goes to the gang in their Ranger uniforms and looks around them, particularly the teenage sized ones as they manage to stay stock still. He then knocks Rob over as he stops himself from groaning, and he rubs his face in frustration.)

Child Catcher: I don't trust a man who makes toys in a land where children are forbidden. I'll be watching you.

(They head off as everyone returns to normal.)

Doug: Thanks for that, sir. You're a life saver.  
Applebloom: We gotta get Granny!  
Applejack: We will. Now you three just stay right here while we look around.

(They head out. Cut to the castle as the Baron's guards bring Harry to Baron as he arrives with Granny and Pa.)

Baron: Ah, ze car.

(The Baron gets in as he looks around it like a kid in the candy shop as the Baroness comes up.)

Baroness: Liebchen! Vait for me!  
Baron: Oh, every time I vant to have a little fun, she turns up!

(The Baroness gets in beside the Baron.)

Baroness: Um... How's it vork?  
Baron: Fly, car!

(Harry honks twice.)

Baron: Vhat does zat mean?!  
Granny: Accordin' ta my granddaughter, it means no.  
Baron: I command you to fly!  
Pa: I don't think he'll take orders from you.

(The Baroness looks on the dash and sees a knob.)

Baroness: Ooh... Vhat does zis do?

(The Baroness pulls the knob as the seat pops up, and she's flung out of the car and lands in the moat.)

Baron: Are you alright, mein love?  
Baroness: I'm alright, my dumping.  
Baron: ... Good try, car.  
Granny: Now little lady, you better get out of there before ya catch a cold!

(The Baroness is helped out by the Child Catcher.)

Baroness: Now, ze children?  
Child Catcher: They've eluded me for now, but I was just about to head out in camouflage.  
Baroness: See to it.

(Cut to the toymaker's basement as the three girls are bored and looking around when they hear a cart pulling up and look out of a small window to see the Child Catcher dressed as a candy man.)

Child Catcher: Children, children, come on out. I know you're here somewhere. I've got ice cream and loads of goodies for you.  
Applebloom: Hey girls, I got me an idea.  
Scootaloo: Uh-oh.  
Applebloom: If we let ourselves get caught by that guy, we'll be taken to Granny, and then we can get her and Lucky back.  
Sweetie Belle: Ooh...

(They head out.)

Applebloom: Hey! Mr. Candyman!

(The three come up as the Child Catcher turns and smiles, and the gang returns with some provisions.)

Doug: Kids, get back here!  
Sweetie Belle: Don't worry, Doug! Everything's o-

(The Child Catcher tosses the three girls into his wagon and heads off.)

Rarity: How on Earth did they fall for that?!  
Doug: Maybe they didn't. Maybe they let themselves get taken to get to Granny. We gotta get in there and get 'em back.  
Rob: How?  
Doug: ... We gotta talk to the toymaker.

(Cut to the castle as the children are brought to the Baron and Baroness in a cage.)

Applebloom: Where's my granny?!  
Child Catcher: The teenagers who came here with the car, your highnesses.  
Sweetie Belle: The car has a name. He's Harry.  
Baroness: Urgh. Vhat repulsive creatures. Take zem to ze tower until zey grow up!  
Sweetie Belle: You're a very mean lady!  
Scootaloo: And you're ugly too!

(The Baroness passes out as the kids are taken, and they actually do end up with Granny.)

Applebloom: Granny, you're okay!  
Granny: Yup. Those Baron fellers though aint that agreeable.  
Sweetie Belle: Yeah, we've been sentenced here until we grow up.  
Scootaloo: Don't worry. Rainbow Dash and the others will save us!  
Applebloom: Yeah! They're probably plannin' somethin' right this minute.

(Cut to the next morning, the morning of the Baron's birthday as the Baroness arrives.)

Baroness: Happy Birthday mein liebchen.  
Baron: Oh, it is vith you, my dear.  
_You're my little chu-chi face.  
My coochie-coochie  
Woochie little chu-chi face.  
Every time I look at you, I sigh.  
_  
(He tries to trip her onto a bed spike but misses the oblivious Baroness by inches.)

Baroness: _And you're my little teddy bear.  
My lovey-lovey  
Dovey little teddy bear.  
You're the apple strudel of mein eye.  
_  
(He budges a suit of armor and she walks through it, causing the axe to drop, but it completely misses her.)

Baron: _Your chu-chi woochie nose.  
Your chu-chi woochie eyes.  
They set my heart a flutter.  
_Baroness: _Your oochie coochie vays  
Your oochie coochie gaze,  
Vilts me down like melting butter.  
_  
(She leans herself over a table and gets back as a blade falls right where she was as the Baron snaps his fingers.)

Baron: _You're my little chu-chi face.  
_Baroness: _And you're my teddy bear.  
_Baron & Baroness: _Together we're a chu-chi woochie  
Oochie coochie pair.  
_  
(The Baron wraps his blanket over her.)

Baron: _Vhatever you may ask  
Becomes my every task.  
I only live to serve you.  
Baroness: I never vill divine  
Vhat magic made you mine.  
I only know I don't deserve you...  
_  
(He pulls a tassel as she falls through a trapdoor as the Baron laughs and talks down the hole.)

Baron: _You're my little chu-chi face.  
_  
(The Baroness comes in through the door as he starts.)

Baroness: _And you're my teddy bear...  
_Baron & Baroness: _Together we're a chu-chi woochie  
Oochie coochie...  
_Baron: _Chu-chi.  
_Baroness: _Woochie.  
_Baron: _Oochie.  
_Baroness: _Coochie.  
_Baron & Baroness: _Chu-chi woochie  
Oochie coochie pair . . .!_  
Baroness: Now my dumpling, ve better dress up before ze toymaker comes vith your present.  
Baron: Oh yes! Yes, indeed. Zough I already got vhat I vanted yesterday. Zat living car. I just vish I knew how to get it to vork.  
Baroness: Oh, it'll come to you.

(Cut to the grand hall as the Baron and Baroness stand there as the Toymaker arrives with a very wide box.)

Baron: Ooh... Vhat toy did you make me now?!  
Toymaker Actually your majesty, I made ten.  
Baron: Oh?

(The toymaker opens the box to reveal the gang in their ranger forms, staying stock still and looking like action figures.)

Baron: I already have more zan enough dolls, Toymaker! ... Most of zem, belonging to mein vife!  
Toymaker: Zese are no ordinary dolls, sir. Zey're made to be as alive as your new car.  
Baron & Baroness: Ooh...

(The gang looks around and comes up.)

Baron: Vhat do you say ve split zem between us.  
Baroness: Brilliant, my dumpling!

(The Baroness goes to Fluttershy.)

Baroness: So, vhat is zis one's name?

(Fluttershy squeaks nervously.)

Baroness: I'm taking ze yellow one, ze... vhite one, ze black one, ze red one, und... Ze pink one.  
Baron: Fine with me, Liebchen.  
Pinkie: Your name's Liebchen?  
Baroness: No. It is just my dumpling's nickname for me.  
Chris: ... Okay.

(Cut to the Baron and Baroness' room as they set them there and go back down stairs.)

Applejack: Is it just me, or are those two about as mature as a three-year-old?  
Doug: The second one.

(Doug goes outside.)

Doug (whispering): Harry, we'll get ya tonight, buddy.

(The car nods.)

Twilight: Now we just need to find the girls, Pa Fielder, and Granny Smith.

(Cut to the cell.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey.  
Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash! You and-  
Twilight: Sh! We're going to get you out tonight. Right now, you have to stay here for a bit longer.  
Granny: Don't worry none. Just stay safe, y'all.  
Applejack: Right, Granny.

(Cut to later as the gang meets up, with Fluttershy dressed as like a baby doll.)

Doug: Uh...  
Rob: The Baroness is basically as big a kid as the Baron.  
Doug: Oh.

(Fluttershy pulls the clothes off as they head to the cell and get the kids and Granny out.)

Doug: Okay, Lucky is down stairs. All we have to do is-

(The Baron and the Baroness are there waiting as they look up to see an alarm attached to the door.)

Baroness: I feel so used!  
Doug: Okay, let's talk about this rationally. There's no need to-  
Baron: Guards! Intruders!  
Doug: To Harry.

(They rush off as Applebloom pulls the rug out from under the guards and the Baron and Baroness as they tumble down, and their crowns fall off and go into the moat as they get up and go to the entrance, the whole town is standing there.)

Doug: Adieu. These people would like to talk about your policies. We'll be off now.

(They head off. Cut to Lowell as they return.)

Doug: T'Mar, why didn't you activate the defensive mechanisms?  
T'Mar: Information, this unit was under a self diagnostic since the incident with the Riddler. As such, several systems were down.  
John: ... Well that was more fun than it had any right to be.

(Everyone laughs. Cut to the ship as T'Mar is there.)

T'Mar: Information, the capture of Granny Smith and Pa Fielder during a malfunction is far too coincidental considering its close proximity to the Riddler's various secret activations. Re-initiating self diagnostic.

(T'Mar suddenly shorts out as her glow turns orange.)

T'Mar: Self diagnostic... Canceled.

The End?


End file.
